


Из 13 в 30

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cегодня Джареду исполняется 13 лет. День Рождения – отличный повод для радости, но только не для него. Джаред мечтает поскорее стать взрослым. Однажды это желание исполняется…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из 13 в 30

Джаред в очередной раз споткнулся и рухнул, пропахав носом приличное расстояние. Сейчас снова отправят к медсестре. А у него ведь сегодня был день рождения, исполнилось тринадцать лет.  
– Эй, Джей! – к нему подлетел запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Дженсен, обнял за шею и сфотографировал. Джаред не смог сдержать улыбки. Он настолько привык к тому, что Дженсен всегда и везде носил с собой фотоаппарат, что вот такие фотографии стали неотъемлемой частью их дружбы.   
– С днем рождения, чувак! – улыбаясь во все тридцать два, выдал Дженсен, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. – У меня для тебя подарок, состоящий из двух частей.   
Но Джаред пропустил все это мимо ушей, потому что к ним направлялись местные знаменитости: капитан футбольной команды Том Уэллинг и пять лучших игроков.   
Как бы по-девчачьи это ни звучало, но Джаред всегда мечтал попасть к ним в команду. Точнее, даже не в команду – он хотел стать одним из «Непобедимых», как они себя называли. Но это вряд ли могло случиться – в свои только что исполнившиеся тринадцать лет он был весь угловатый, тощий, вечно прятал уши под длинными лохмами.   
– Джаред, привет, – Уэллинг остановился возле него, и Джаред успел заметить, с какой неприязнью тот посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Дженсена. – Привет, хомяк. Запасы на зиму уже приготовил?   
– Конечно, – холодно ответил Дженсен, – особенно много орехов для тебя заготовил, для мозгов полезно. Джаред, я подожду тебя в раздевалке.  
Том даже не дал Джареду ответить, усмехнулся как-то гадко и, одарив Дженсена таким взглядом, словно перед ним была букашка, произнес:  
– Вали уже, хватит здесь растрачивать свои родительские начинания.  
Джаред обернулся, провожая взглядом удалявшуюся пухлую фигуру друга, но так и не окликнул его.   
– Джаред, у тебя же сегодня день рождения? – тем временем поинтересовался Уэллинг, переглянувшись с другими парнями.  
Джаред почувствовал, как заливается краской. Надо же, Том помнил, когда у него день рождения. Он не обратил внимания на хихиканье и кивнул.   
– Мы бы хотели к тебе прийти вместе с Сэнди МакКой…  
Что?! «Непобедимые» и Сэнди придут к нему на праздник?! Джаред попытался незаметно ущипнуть себя за бедро. Нет, это был не сон. Он едва сдержал радостный вопль, впрочем, широкую улыбку скрыть не удалось.   
– …но у нас не получится.   
Что?! Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Джареда, и он от расстройства едва не прослушал, что было сказано дальше.  
– Нам нужно провести опыт по химии, групповой. На завтра, и мы не успеем.  
– Я с удовольствием сделаю его! – Джаред выпалил это прежде, чем успел подумать. Ему было даже все равно, что он будет заниматься чужой работой в свой день рождения, главное, что они придут на праздник! И Сэнди… Сэнди придет. Первая красавица школы, капитан группы поддержки, она занимала все мысли Джареда уже полгода, точно. Но она не обращала внимания на долговязого парня, вечно таскавшегося в компании друга-коротышки, который не выпускал из рук фотоаппарат. А теперь она хотела прийти к нему на праздник! Лучшего подарка на тринадцатилетние и быть не могло. Витая в приятных мыслях, Джаред не заметил довольных ухмылок парней, стоявших перед ним.   
– Ну, пока, Джаред, – похлопал его по плечу Том, и компания ушла, оставив Джареда одного.   
Дженсен дожидался его в раздевалке, хмурый и подавленный. К тому времени, как Джаред туда прибежал, все уже переоделись и они остались вдвоем.  
– Прикинь, они придут! Они придут! – радостно завопил Джаред, встряхивая друга. – Сэнди придет!   
– О, супер, – отстранённо ответил Дженсен, уставившись куда-то в пространство.   
Джаред, не заметив его состояния, продолжал радоваться:  
– Ты только представь! «Непобедимые» у меня на дне рождения! Это же круто!  
– Джаред, они никогда не примут тебя в свою банду. Их всегда было шестеро. Не пять, не семь, а шесть!   
– Нет, чтобы порадоваться за друга, так ты занудничаешь.   
– О, я искренне рад, что ты хочешь так же деградировать, как они. Поверь мне, я счастлив. Безумно.  
– Да что с тобой, Дженсен?  
– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Дженсен. – Пошли домой уже, а?  
– Сейчас, только переоденусь, – Джаред так радовался, что, забыв обо всем на свете, до сих пор оставался в спортивной форме.  
Когда они, выйдя из школы, неспеша направились домой, Дженсен достал из своего рюкзака две маленькие бутылочки шоколадного молока, которое они оба очень любили, и протянул одну из них Джареду.  
– Мы уже не дети, – скривился тот, но взял предложенное.  
Дженсен промолчал на этот выпад, поспешно открывая свою бутылку.   
– У тебя усы шоколадные, – взглянув на Джареда, засмеялся он.   
– У тебя тоже, – улыбнувшись и показав язык, проворчал Джаред.  
За такими перепалками они всегда быстро доходили до дома, как и сейчас.  
– Аривидерчи, Джаред, – остановившись перед своим порогом, произнес Дженсен, ожидая ответа от Джареда.   
– Оревуар, Дженсен, – это было их чем-то вроде «пароль-отзыв», привязавшееся неизвестно сколько лет назад.

Джаред вертелся перед зеркалом, постоянно бросая взгляд то на свое отражение, то на парней-спортсменов, изображенных на плакатах, которыми была завешана его комната, или на обложках его любимого журнала, а в мыслях крутилось только одно: «Сэнди-Сэнди-Сэнди».  
Но отражение только раздражало. Джаред даже отдаленно не напоминал их. Его кумиры были взрослыми, успешными и красивыми, почти все в возрасте около тридцати. Как же он мечтал поскорее стать таким же.  
В который раз уже перетряхнув свой скромный гардероб, Джаред достал свою лучшую черную рубашку и новые светлые джинсы, зачесал назад длинные волосы и нацепил на шею подаренный когда-то Дженсеном необычный, но прикольный кулон. Еще раз придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркале, расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц, но не успел он полностью оценить свой внешний вид, как в комнату влетела младшая сестра, а следом за ней вошла мама.  
– Джей Ти! – завопила малышка Мэган, повиснув у него на ноге. – Я хочу то-о-орт! А мама мне не дает!  
– Правильно, милая, – взяв за руку дочку, заулыбалась Шерон, – сегодня у нашего Джея день рождения, и к нему скоро придут друзья, тогда и получишь кусочек. Ты посмотри, какой он у нас красивый стал, – громким шепотом произнесла мама притихшей Мэган.  
– Ма-а-ам! Я же просил! – завозмущался Джаред, отбиваясь от рук матери, пытавшейся застегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке.  
Шерон только хмыкнула, подхватывая Мэган на руки.  
– Джаред, зря ты это делаешь. Они того не стоят.  
И ушла, оставив опешившего сына одного додумывать, что она имела в виду. Но долго размышлять над этим у Джареда не получилось – в дверь позвонили, и он побежал открывать.  
– А, это ты, – огорченно произнес он, увидев на пороге Дженсена.  
– Ну извини, что расстроил тебя, – обиделся друг, – вообще-то я подарок принес.  
Только сейчас Джаред заметил в руках у Дженсена большую коробку, перевязанную широкой синей лентой.  
– И что это? – скептически поинтересовался Джаред, рассматривая громадину, которую они отнесли на задний двор и поставили на стол.  
– Ты же всегда мечтал о большом доме, с огромным гаражом и собственным тренажерным залом, – немного смутившись, начал объяснять Дженсен, – так вот, это – дом мечты Джея, – и снял коробку, а внутри…  
Джаред удивленно уставился на подарок, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует.  
– Ты сам это сделал?  
Дженсен кивнул и отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть порозовевшие щеки. А Джаред все смотрел на воплощение своей мечты, хотя бы и такой. Здесь было все: и гараж с красивыми модельками машин, на которые Джаред когда-то пускал слюни в магазине, и тренажерный зал с кучей разных приспособлений. Поднял взгляд на другой этаж и захихикал: здесь даже была Сэнди, стоявшая перед зеркалом в забавном платье. Сам Джаред расселся в кабинете, закинув ноги на стол, и читал свой любимый журнал «GQ»*, а Дженсен… Дженсен одиноко сидел на крыльце дома, наведя свой неизменный фотоаппарат куда-то вдаль.  
– Вау, Дженсен…  
– Постой! – спохватился Дженсен и достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки какой-то цветной пакетик. – Вот, смотри, на нем написано, что он исполняет самые заветные мечты, – и, надорвав край, Дженсен высыпал на домик «волшебный» порошок. Зажмурившись, Джаред искренне и отчаянно пожелал, чтобы сбылось его самое заветное желание. Тут вдруг раздался звонок в дверь, и он, совсем забыв про попытки казаться взрослым, взвизгнул и помчался открывать, но, затормозив на полпути, схватил коробку и утащил ее в дом, на ходу прокричав Дженсену что-то о музыке.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев ему в след, и поплелся к стоявшему на крыльце дома магнитофону.  
____________  
* GQ (Gentlemen’s Quarterly) — ежемесячный журнал. Издание о моде и стиле: бизнес, спорт, истории успеха, мода, здоровье, путешествия, женщины, эротика, автомобили и технические новинки. «Старейший мужской журнал в мире», как пишут об издании коллеги

Дженсен сидел в одиночестве все на том же крыльце, наблюдая за «веселой» компанией. Попытки утащить Джареда потанцевать под их любимую песню Майкла Джексона увенчалась провалом. С момента, как пришла Сэнди и «Непобедимые», Джаред напрочь забыл про него, пытаясь услужить девушке. Про ощущение предательства, царапавшее где-то глубоко внутри, думать не хотелось. Джаред был его лучшим другом, а остальное можно как-то пережить.

Джаред был так счастлив. Все, кого он хотел видеть на своем празднике, пришли. Это было здорово! И Сэнди! Она ему улыбалась! Джаред не верил в происходящее. Вот только Дженсен все портил своим хмурым видом.  
– Я схожу за гитарой?  
– Мне без разницы. Делай что хочешь! – проворчал Джаред, подначиваемый дружным хохотом компании, не задумываясь при этом, что обижал друга.  
Дженсен окинул его странным взглядом и ушел.  
– Давайте поиграем во что-нибудь? – сразу же предложил Том, хитро улыбаясь.  
– Во что? – наивно спросил Джаред.  
– Вариантов много. Ну, чулана у нас сейчас нет, чтобы поиграть в «Семь минут в Раю», тогда, может мы, немного изменим правила? – все так же гадко улыбаясь, переглянулся с остальными Том.  
Джаред только согласно закивал, как китайский болванчик, еще не имея понятия о предстоящем – в правилах он ни черта не понял, было ясно только одно – Сэнди хотела его поцеловать. Завязывая ему чем-то глаза, она улыбалась. Том еще что-то спрашивал про результаты опытов, а он отмахнулся, сказав, где те лежали.  
Чего не видел Джаред, так это того, как все смеялись, закрывая руками рты, чтобы он не услышал, собирали сладости и потихоньку убегали.  
– Вы куда? – встретив всех на крыльце, удивленно спросил Дженсен.  
– Иди к Джареду, – хихикнув, произнес Том, – он ждет тебя.  
– Меня? – нахмурившись, переспросил Дженсен. Что-то здесь было не так.  
Джаред сидел спиной к столу с завязанными глазами и глупо улыбался. Когда Дженсен подошел к нему и протянул руку, чтобы стянуть повязку, Джаред перехватил его запястье и дернул на себя, заставляя усесться на колени.  
– Не верю, что ты хочешь это сделать.  
Дженсен замер, не пытаясь ни встать, ни сделать что-либо еще – он сразу понял, что Джаред явно ждал не его. Как он только не почувствовал разницу между сидевшим него на коленях Дженсеном и хрупкой Сэнди? И даже при таком раскладе Дженсен хотел на все наплевать и действительно сделать то, о чем давно мечтал, но Джаред был его другом. Вот только от маленькой слабости Дженсен все же не удержался: провел рукой по щеке друга, стянул повязку с глаз и тихо прошептал:  
– Они ушли.  
Сначала Джаред смотрел на него не моргая, затем дернулся, пытаясь встать, и когда Дженсен отстранился, убежал в дом, одарив его таким взглядом, что следовать за ним сейчас приравнялось бы к самоубийству.  
Дженсену, скорее всего, показалось, что наверху в доме хлопнула дверь. А может, и нет. Спустя пару минут он набрался смелости и пошёл следом за другом. Предсказуемо, что ему никто не открыл, и даже не откликнулся. Дженсен еще с детства выяснил, что если Джаред зол, его лучше не трогать, поэтому отправился домой.

Джаред зарылся в подушки, борясь со злостью. Внутри сейчас бушевала буря. Хотелось или разбить что-то от досады, или разреветься. Но он не был девчонкой, поэтому не собирался позволять себе такую слабость. Еще и Дженсен никак не хотел оставить его в покое. Напоминание о том, что он зря обидел друга, стояло рядом на кровати – подарок Дженсена, дом мечты, чтоб его. Подняв голову, Джаред посмотрел на него и с силой ударил кулаком по подушке. Ну почему он оказался таким неудачником! Как же хотелось, чтобы скорее исполнилось тридцать! Чтобы не было никаких проблем! И была совершенно другая жизнь…  
От удара по подушке домик упал набок, и теперь вся кровать была в «волшебном» порошке, даже как-то попавшем на волосы Джея…

Джаред спустил ноги с кровати, наступил на тапки, недовольно сморщившись, и пошел в ванную, так и не разлепив глаза. Кажется, он все же вчера разревелся и заснул, уткнувшись в подушку.  
Приближаясь к тому месту, где должна была находиться дверь, Джаред попытался нащупать ручку, но на ее месте оказалась ровная стена. Похоже, он встал не с той стороны кровати. Протерев глаза, Джаред обернулся и едва сдержал крик – это была не его комната! Хотя вокруг было темно из-за плотно зашторенных окон, он мог с уверенностью это сказать. Сон выглядел каким-то уж слишком реалистичным. Но, ущипнув себя за предплечье, Джаред понял – это был не сон.  
Заметив наконец дверь, он дрожавшими руками нащупал ручку и выскочил в коридор. Совершенно незнакомый коридор. Споткнувшись обо что-то, Джаред рухнул на пол, прямо как вчера на стадионе. Этим «чем-то» оказалась собака, лабрадор шоколадного цвета – именно такая, как Джаред всегда мечтал.  
Неужели родители наконец-то ее ему подарили?!  
– Юуху! – завопил Джаред и сграбастал собаку в объятия, позабыв о приступе паники, в котором находился всего минуту назад. Пес приветственно завилял хвостом и облизал ему лицо.  
– Эй, мальчик! Как тебя зовут? – Джаред был уверен, что это кобель, потому что всегда просил именно пса. На шее собаки оказался красивый широкий темно-синий с серебристым ошейник, на котором болтался медальон с гравировкой «Джасти»:  
– Ну, привет, Джасти.  
Пес снова завилял хвостом. Джаред, не удержавшись, потрепал его за ухом и погладил по голове. Но что-то было не так. Джаред отпустил собаку, поднёс ладони к лицу и, удивленно уставившись на них, увидел целые лапищи. Он опустил взгляд на ноги, и внутри у него как-то похолодело.  
– Зеркало, мне нужно зеркало, – забормотал Джаред, оглядываясь в поисках хоть чего-то, во что можно было посмотреться. Пес тыкался мокрым носом в колени, сбивая с мыслей. Джаред был бы и рад с ним поиграть, но найти зеркало сейчас казалось важнее. Он прокрался к лестнице в конце коридора и спустился вниз. Обстановка гостиной была странной, слишком яркой, что ли. Джаред не стал терять время на разглядывание дома, а зацепился взглядом за большой плоский телевизор и сразу же пошел к нему. Пес следовал за ним по пятам.  
Как только Джаред увидел свое отражение, он едва удержался от крика: на него смотрел высоченный, широкоплечий, красивый парень с волосами, отросшими чуть ли не до плеч.  
– Это сон, просто сон, – бормотал себе под нос Джаред.  
Он отшатнулся от телевизора, но расстроенный пес, обделенный вниманием, как раз стоял сзади, и Джаред, запнувшись об него, кубарем полетел на пол и растянулся посреди гостиной, потирая больно ушибленный бок. Собака, почувствовав свою вину, принялась облизывать ему лицо и спустя минуту Джаред уже хихикал, нисколько на неё не обижаясь. Поднявшись, он сел на мягкий диван, затащив с собой Джасти. Пока гладил его по голове, рассматривал то, что находилось на столике рядом с диваном. Взгляд скользнул на стопку конвертов. Джаред тут же схватил их и начал перебирать. В строке «Получатель» везде стояло его имя! Это был его дом, он здесь жил… Как же так?! А где родители?!  
Точно, родители! На этом же столике он нашел телефон. Набрал свой номер и заговорил, как только услышал голос в трубке:  
– Мам? Пап? Где вы?  
Но ему что-то продолжали говорить, пришлось прислушаться:  
– …мы вернемся из отпуска на Гавайях через две недели, оставьте сообщение, и мы вам потом перезвоним…  
– Вы уехали отдыхать без меня? – с досадой пробормотал Джаред. Джасти ткнулся носом ему в руку, пытаясь успокоить.  
Огорчённый Джаред поднялся в комнату, в которой проснулся, и устало упал на огромную постель. Может, если снова уснуть, все вернется назад? Джасти улегся рядом с кроватью, понуро положив голову на ковер.  
Джаред перевернулся на живот и спустил руку, чтобы касаться пса, запуская другую под подушку. Нащупал там что-то мягкое и потянул за тоненький шнурок. Когда он достал находку, то не смог удержаться от вопля:  
– Что это?!  
В руке у Джареда было что-то отдаленно похожее на женские трусики, только состоявшее из очень тоненьких полосочек.  
В этот момент от двери послышался противный манерный голосок:  
– Милый, ты уже проснулся? Хочешь, я сделаю тебе хорошо? – матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного человека.  
Джаред обернулся на голос как в замедленной съемке и тут же зажмурился. Девушка была… была… полностью голая! Он резко подскочил с кровати и рванул к двери.  
– Джей Ти-и-и! Ты куда? – капризно раздалось ему в след.  
Джаред вылетел в коридор и побежал к лестнице. В прихожей на вешалке висело несколько курток, но, судя по размеру – его была только одна, черная. Не раздумывая, он схватил ее и вывалился на улицу. Как только он натянул куртку прямо на голое тело, в кармане что-то зашевелилось. Джаред сунул туда руку и достал что-то похожее на телефон, только странный. И это он шевелился.  
– Падалеки! – неожиданно раздался смутно знакомый голос. Джаред поднял голову и увидел высокого парня, брюнета, который направлялся к нему.  
– Я, конечно, все понимаю! Мишель, вечеринка и так далее, но мы опаздываем и нам оторвут яйца, если мы сейчас же не появимся в издательстве!  
– Никуда я с вами не поеду! Кто вы такой?! – принялся возмущаться Джаред, как только парень закончил свою речь и всучил ему стаканчик с кофе.  
– Падалеки, ну нельзя же так пить! Остатки мозгов растеряешь! Или ты уже не только пьешь?! – парень окинул его пристальным взглядом, будто пытаясь найти лишнюю конечность или что-то в этом роде.  
Тут еще и странный телефон зажужжал в руках. Парень закатил глаза, словно перед ним был неразумный ребенок, выхватил трубку, нажав на что-то, и поднес её к уху, начав перед кем-то извиняться и клясться в том, что они скоро будут. Джаред наблюдал за этим как со стороны, он вообще не понимал, что происходит, чего от него хотят и где вообще родители и Мэг?!  
– Мы едем или нет?! – фыркнул парень и пошел, как потом стало понятно, к гаражу. – Ну чего ты застыл?! – недовольно поторопил он Джареда. Тот сунул руку в другой карман и извлек оттуда ключи с каким-то очень знакомым брелком – правда, сейчас он не мог вспомнить, что это ему напоминало.  
– У меня есть права… но как?! Мне же еще рано и я не умею водить… – шептал Джаред, пока отпирал гараж. Когда внутри помещения зажегся свет, он буквально прирос к земле: там стоял офигенно крутой автомобиль. Машина была даже лучше всех тех, что он увидел вчера в гараже домика, подаренного ему Дженсеном. Джаред окинул взглядом все это великолепие и почувствовал, как ноги становятся ватными – похоже, сбываются все его мечты: сначала собака, теперь машина, что будет дальше?  
Насладиться моментом не дал все тот же нудный парень: постучал по наручным часам и пошел к черному блестящему Porsche с откидным верхом. Марку автомобиля Джаред узнал, а вот модель – нет. Это было для него чем-то за гранью реальности. Он медленно обошел машину вокруг, заметив сзади модель Boxster – вот как она, оказывается, называется. Джаред бы с удовольствием сейчас изучил ее, рассмотрел и потрогал, но, к сожалению, он был не один…  
– Мы опаздываем!  
– Что? – до Джареда, словно сквозь туман, пробился возмущенный вопль парня. Сам он сесть за руль не мог, но не доверять же этому неизвестному типу такую красавицу. – Извините, я не могу… я…  
– Так, понятно. С утра уже «взбодрился»?! Сейчас вызову машину из редакции, – окинув Джареда цепким оценивающим взглядом, произнёс незнакомец. – Ты в этом поедешь?  
Джаред нахмурился и посмотрел на себя: серые спортивные штаны, в которых он спал и надетая на голое тело черная куртка, доходившая до середины бедра. Стоило бы все-таки переодеться, но вспомнив, кто его ждет в спальне, Джаред сразу передумал и только кивнул в ответ.

По мнению Джареда, эта поездка была не столько долгой, сколько нудной. Незнакомец, который назвался его лучшим другом, всю дорогу издевался, подкалывал, но в итоге совершенно серьезно спросил, что Джаред принимал. Что под этим подразумевалось, Джаред так и не понял. А после того, как он попытался рассказать этому парню, что ему всего тринадцать лет и вчера он засыпал в своей комнате, а утром проснулся в совершенно чужом доме с голой незнакомой девушкой в спальне, на него так странно посмотрели, что Джареду показалась – сейчас еще и у виска покрутят.  
Машина остановилась. Парень вышел из нее и остановился на тротуаре, дожидаясь Джареда. Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред выбрался из салона, с грустью размышляя о том, где сейчас Дженсен и что ему сейчас его очень не хватает. От мыслей вновь отвлек зашевелившийся в кармане телефон.  
– Да что это такое?! – не выдержал Джаред. – Почему он шевелится и жужжит?!  
– Не сходи с ума! – раздраженно буркнул парень и наглым образом залез к нему в карман. – Это всего лишь Марк!  
– Кто?  
– Марк, твой босс! Ну же! Брюнет, невысокий, британец. Прекрати так много пить, – заметив недоумевающий взгляд Джареда, проворчал парень и, нажав на кнопку, приставил телефон к его уху. От голоса, прозвучавшего из динамика, Джаред вздрогнул и едва не выронил телефон. Это точно был не его босс! Голос девушки, которую он обнаружил у себя в спальне утром, Джаред уже бы ни с чьим другим не перепутал.  
– Слушайте, вы! Мисс или как вас там! Одевайтесь и уходите из моего дома!  
Не хватало еще наткнуться на эту… даму, когда он вернется домой. Вот Дженсен бы над ним поиздевался, узнай он про этот случай. Только где он, Дженсен…  
– Ого! Падалеки, да ты негодяй! Кто это? – понимающе улыбаясь, поинтересовался парень.  
– Да я знать не знаю, кто она! – Джаред остановился, обреченно простонав. – Ничего не понимаю! Что мне делать?!  
– Эй, эй, эй! Джаред! – его несильно встряхнули. – Успокойся! Мы уже и так опаздываем на совещание. Просто слушай меня и все будет в порядке, никто не заметит, что у тебя похмелье.  
– Но причем здесь…  
– Джаред.  
Джареду пришлось замолчать под пристальным взглядом холодных голубых глаз. Перечить или доказывать что-то он не рискнул.  
– Ты блистательный редактор «GQ» и отработаешь это совещание, в каком бы состоянии ни был! Понял меня?  
Джаред в ответ лишь кивнул. Надо же, редактор любимого журнала. И эта мечта сбылась. Губы сами собой растянулись в смущенной улыбке. Как же до одури хотелось поговорить с Дженсеном, просто поделиться, как раньше.  
Из приятных дум Джареда вернуло на землю ворчливое «о боже». Его спутник прошел к двери с огромным плакатом обложки «GQ» и уставился на Джареда. Тому ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться и пойти за парнем.

Редакция напоминала большой муравейник: люди сновали туда-сюда, с разными папками, листами и макетами в руках. Отовсюду раздавались тихие голоса, телефонные звонки и звук, очень напоминающий стук печатной машинки, только немного мягче. Джаред с интересом оглядывался вокруг.  
– Мистер Падалеки, мистер Уэллинг, доброе утро, вас уже ждут. – Улыбнулась девушка, сидящая за стойкой.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся ей в ответ Джаред. – Как ее зовут? – поинтересовался у притащившего его сюда парня.  
– Какая разница, – недовольно фыркнул тот.  
Джареду показалось это невежливым, даже грубым, но сказать что-либо он не успел – к ним подбежала нервная девушка с двумя рамками в руках. На картинках, вставленных в них, Джаред успел рассмотреть только логотип «GQ».  
– Джаред, приношу тысячу извинений. Не моя вина, что баннеры распечатали так поздно и… – затараторила она.  
– Ткни в один пальцем, – прошипели на ухо. Джаред даже не успел дослушать, что там говорила эта бедняга. Он послушно показал на тот, который ему успел больше приглянуться.  
– Гениально! – И девушка с картинками убежала. Но ее место тут же заняла полная женщина в годах с испуганными глазами. Она была невысокого роста,н и Джареду приходилось смотреть на нее сверху вниз. Она тоже слишком заметно нервничала.  
– Эминем на проводе. Хочет узнать, что вы решили.  
– Эмендемс*? – Тупо переспросил Джаред. При чем здесь вообще были конфеты?  
– Ага, – женщина сложила руки в замок и покивала для верности. Джаред так и не понял, чего от него хотят, поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
– С орехами.  
Но заметив, какими глазами смотрит на него «спутник», понял, что с ответом промазал и поспешил исправиться:  
– Без орехов, – крикнул он уже оставшейся позади женщине. Та махнула рукой и куда-то убежала. Джаред снова хотел спросить, что от него хотели, но опять не успел: им навстречу шел невысокого роста мужчина с тонкими усиками и улыбался, раскинув руки в стороны. Следом за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, спешила хрупкая девушка с планшетом в руках.  
– А, вот и два моих старших редактора! Надеюсь, вы снова опоздали из-за того, что вчера рекламировали журнал на вечеринке.  
Мужчина даже не остановился возле них, так и пошел дальше. Джаред ничего не понимал, но развернулся и последовал за всеми.  
– Совершенно верно, Марк, – безэмоционально ответил парень, сопровождавший Джареда.  
– Марк? Вы мой босс! – радостно воскликнул Джаред, радуясь словно ребенок тому, что хотя бы здесь его не обманули.  
\- О, Джаред! Я для всех вас уже давно стал папочкой.  
Ответ Марка поставил его в тупик. Что еще за «папочка»? Его отца зовут Джеральд. Пребывая в недоумении и пытаясь понять, что бы это значило, Джаред вместе с постепенно собравшейся толпой зашел в просторное светлое помещение, посреди которого стоял огромный стол с мягкими креслами вокруг него. Все сразу же начали рассаживаться по местам. Джареда кто-то утянул за руку. Обернувшись, он заметил все того же парня, с которым он приехал сюда. Они устроились за противоположным от босса краем стола. Джаред с удовольствием избавился от уже опостылевшего стаканчика кофе, к которому так и не прикоснулся.  
Все присутствующие подтянули к себе лежащие перед ними толстые блокноты и раскрыли их. Джаред последовал их примеру. И по привычке, как в школе, подписал листок в верхнем правом углу. Не зная, чем заняться и что вообще нужно делать на совещании, Джаред принялся рассматривать присутствующих: парень, назвавшийся его другом, сейчас разговаривал с девушкой, показывавшей ему картины. Было видно, что парню неприятен этот разговор. Потом Джаред принялся рассматривать босса: мужчина был в костюме, очень похожем на те, что Джаред раньше рассматривал в журналах. Стоп. А зачем он только что с таким странным выражением лица оторвал обложку от нового номера журнала?  
– Мистер Падалеки, у вас будет еще что-нибудь для меня? – Джаред даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Та самая женщина, что спрашивала про Эмендемс, поставила перед ним чашечку с мороженым и забрала бумажный стаканчик кофе.  
– Просьбы?  
– Просьбы? – переспросила женщина, будто в первый раз такое услышала. – Ну да, просьбы.  
Джаред не смог удержаться от радостной улыбки. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность разыскать Дженсена!  
– Не поможете мне найти одного парня? – От волнения руки немного задрожали, и сердце забилось чаще. Джаред быстро оглянулся – ему показалось, что такой стук даже могут услышать окружающие, но нет, все по-прежнему занимались своими делами. – Вот его номер, – Джаред по памяти быстро написал номер. На мгновенье задумался и после дописал еще имя и фамилию. И только хотел оторвать лист, чтобы отдать его женщине, как вздрогнул от резкого стука.  
– Эмили, не могли бы вы заняться этим в другое время? – холодно поинтересовался Марк.  
– Извините… – пролепетала женщина и поспешила скорее покинуть кабинет.  
Джаред чуть не запаниковал. Эмили – так эту женщину назвал его босс? – уже была в дверях, а листок все еще был у Джареда в блокноте. Он не мог упустить единственную возможность узнать, что произошло с его другом. Поэтому Джаред не придумал ничего лучше, чем сделать так же, как иногда поступал на уроках во время тестов. Он быстро вырвал клочок с номером телефона, скомкал его и кинул в Эмили, попав прямо в спину женщине, тем самым испугав ее. Чтобы не привлекать внимания к записке, Джаред свалился со стула, но быстро зацепившись за край стола, подтянулся на руках и заулыбался. Все недоуменно на него смотрели, а тот парень, который якобы был его другом, прошептал «легкое похмелье». После этого многие понимающе усмехнулись и вернулись к своим делам, Джаред же попытался сосредоточиться на речи босса. Хоть тот и выглядел совершенно спокойным, в его голосе чувствовался сдерживаемый гнев. Так же, как однажды у отца, когда Джаред пришел на два часа позже, чем ему было позволено – он тогда забегался с Дженсеном по заброшенному зданию и не заметил, как пролетело время. Так, он отвлекся.  
Марк, тем временем, прикрепил на стену позади себя обложку «GQ» рядом с обложкой журнала «FHM»** и, медленно вздохнув, обвел взглядом всех сидящих:  
– Итак, дети мои, я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Уже полгода, ровно полгода каждый долбанный новый выпуск журнала у них, едва ли не идентичен с нашим! Уже шесть месяцев подряд они крадут наши идеи! Как?! Как такое может быть?! Кто среди нас «двойной агент»?!  
– Джаред вчера уволил Мэтта и сменил все пароли.  
Джаред моргнул и посмотрел на парня, который назвался его лучшим другом. Блин, как же его имя-то!  
– О, – Марк наконец-то сел в кресло, – правильно, он постоянно что-то писал. Наверняка, был шпионом.  
– Он был секретарем.  
– И что из этого?! Ладно, – с сосредоточенным видом пробормотал Марк спустя мгновенье, – сегодняшняя вечеринка очень важна для нас. Нам нужно доказать, что «GQ» по-прежнему индивидуален, актуален и оригинален! И советую сменить заголовки, сделать новые клише. Что скажете, Джаред?  
Черт, черт, черт! И что он должен сказать, если половина слов ему была незнакома?! Джаред не нашел ничего лучше, чем попроситься выйти.  
____________  
*M&M’s — популярные шоколадные конфеты, выпускаемые фирмой Mars LLC. Они впервые появились в США в 1941 году и сейчас продаются более чем в 100 странах. Название M&M’s расшифровывается как Mars & Murrie’s (Марс и Мьюрри’с) — это фамилии двух основателей компании. Конфеты представляют собой разноцветное драже, на каждом из которых напечатана буква M, как показатель уникальности данной торговой марки. Существуют разные вкусы и наполнители конфет M&M’s: коричневых драже больше, чем других.  
** FHM ( For Him Magazine) — английский развлекательный журнал, основанный в 1985 году Крисом Остриджем.

Проносясь по коридору в надежде найти выход, Джаред случайно заметил на двери табличку со своим именем. Резко остановившись перед ней, Джаред пару раз неверяще моргнул, затем, придя в себя, быстренько забежал в кабинет. Закрыл за собой дверь и сполз по ней на пол, усевшись на задницу.  
Это какое-то безумие. Может, все-таки это все странный, очень реалистичный сон? Джаред для уверенности ущипнул себя и снова убедился, что это, увы, не сон.  
Подтянув колени к груди, Джаред уткнулся в них лбом и обхватил голову руками. Нестерпимо хотелось назад, в свою прежнюю жизнь. В детство! Но он все еще был здесь.  
Долго предаваться таким мыслям Джаред себе не позволил. С трудом поднялся с пола и осмотрел кабинет. От увиденного он буквально потерял дар речи: стена напротив двери была полностью увешена разными фотографиями в рамочках. И все со звездами.  
Джаред сразу же подошел поближе, рассматривая фотографии. Самая первая, которую он увидел, была с Мадонной. И даже подпись там была. Прочитав ее, Джаред нервно засмеялся. Он не только знаком с ней, но и дружит? Не может быть. Но надпись говорила об обратном: «Джей, малыш, звони в любое время, с удовольствием выпью с тобой снова». Офигеть…  
Он отлепился от изучения фотографий, уселся в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Некоторых людей на фото он даже не знал! Надо же, каким он стал.  
На столе Джаред заметил еще несколько снимков. Там был изображен он с той самой девицей, что была утром голая в его спальне. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Джаред сделал вывод, что и на фотографиях не сказать, чтобы она была сильно одета.  
От размышлений его отвлек стук в дверь и в кабинете появилась Эмили с листком в руках.  
– Простите, мистер Падалеки, что беспокою, но я нашла того, о ком вы просили. Только не увольняйте меня за то, что…  
Джаред не помнил, как подскочил к женщине и схватил ее за плечи, чем напугал ее, заставив прекратить бормотание.  
– Где он?  
– Вы дали мне телефон его родителей. Но трубку взяла какая-то девушка.  
– Мак…  
– Я сказала, что звоню из налоговой, – не заметив шепота Джареда, продолжила женщина, справившись с волнением, – и вот, мне дали его адрес.  
– Вы соврали его семье? – Эмили слегка покраснела и кивнула. – Нужно было сказать им правду. Спасибо вам большое, – забрав листок, Джаред рванулся к выходу, но женщина его остановила.  
– Вам утром звонила мама с Гавайев.  
– Что же вы мне сразу не сказали?  
– Вы просили не беспокоить, когда вам звонят родственники.  
Что?! Джаред такое сказал?! Он что, стал идиотом?! Нет, серьезно?! Игнорировать маму?! Джареду захотелось стукнуться головой обо что-нибудь, что ближе всего. Например, об стену. Эмили, видимо, неправильно расценила его замешательство и снова начала извиняться.  
– Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Я просто не помню, чтобы говорил такое. В следующий раз, когда позвонят родители, сразу же сообщите мне. Хорошо?  
Дождавшись неуверенного кивка и слабой улыбки, Джаред вылетел из кабинета, оставив дверь нараспашку.

Джаред с трудом добрался по нужному адресу, плохо ориентируясь в городе. Он и не был здесь ни разу. Найдя нужный дом с помощью отзывчивых прохожих, Джаред сверился с листком и набрал на домофоне нужный номер.  
Ожидание затягивалось и Джареда начало потряхивать от волнения. А если это не его Дженсен? Если он его никогда не найдет? Когда из динамика послышалось тихое «Да?», Джаред затараторил, боясь не успеть все сказать:  
– Не знаю, тот ли вы Дженсен, но если вы раньше не расставались с фотоаппаратом, любили клетчатые рубашки и шоколадное молоко, то вы тот, кто мне нужен.  
Джаред выдал все это скороговоркой и не заметил, как в конце «речи» ему стало остро не хватать воздуха. Оказалось, он выпалил это все на одном дыхании.  
– Простите, я вас не совсем расслышал. Если Вы привезли пиццу, нажмите «1». Спасибо.  
Джаред нетерпеливо надавил на нужную кнопку и как только дверь открылась, проскользнул внутрь. Перепрыгивая через одну ступеньку, Джаред поднялся на второй этаж и замер перед нужной ему дверью. Переборов неожиданно поднявшийся внутри страх, нажал на звонок.  
И снова ожидание. У Джареда уже от нервов во рту пересохло, но тут щелкнул замок и дверь приоткрылась…  
– Вы не похожи на курьера.  
– Дженсен?  
– Даааа, – медленно произнес парень, видимо, не понимая толком происходящего.  
– Ого… – только и смог выдать Джаред, рассматривая Дженсена. Он стал… красивым, да. Даже очень красивым. Немного ниже Джареда, но тоже вон какой высокий, подтянутый, даже стройный, с короткими русыми волосами. Только веснушки остались неизменными и… глаза. Все те же родные зеленые глаза. Это точно был его Дженсен. Когда Джаред понял, что пялится на него слишком долго, он прокашлялся и выдал первое, что пришло в голову, – ты изменился… очень.  
Отлично, Дженсен его не узнал. Но просто так Джаред сдаваться не собирался.  
– Так странно. Ведь еще вчера мы были вместе, а сегодня… ах, ну да, мне же уже давно не тринадцать… – начал бормотать Джаред, размышляя вслух.  
– Джаред?  
– Даа, да! – радостно воскликнул Джаред, не сумев сдержать порыв. Но Дженсен, не разделив его радости и окинув долгим взглядом, быстро захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом. После чего послышался щелчок замка. Джаред непонимающе моргнул. Надо же, как все в этом мире…  
Он уже собрался уходить, как замок снова щелкнул и дверь опять распахнулась. Джаред широко улыбнулся и накинулся на друга с объятиями:  
– Джееенс, Дженсен!  
– Эм, входи… – замерев, словно мраморное изваяние, предложил Дженсен и даже не обнял Джареда в ответ. Джаред постарался не обращать внимания на болезненный укол где-то в области груди.  
Джаред сразу же после этого выпустил Дженсена из объятий и прошел вглубь квартиры, стараясь спрятать свое разочарование от такой встречи.  
Внимание сразу привлекло обилие фотографий на стенах. Причем, очень красивых. Из этого следовало только одно:  
– Ты по-прежнему фотографируешь?  
– Ну да, этим и зарабатываю на жизнь. Слушай, Джаред, как ты меня нашел, и, главное, зачем?  
Даже друг его не понимал. Да что ж такое-то!  
– Дженсен, я же говорю, со мной что-то случилось. Вчера мы были у меня на дне рождения, а потом я проснулся таким и в незнакомом доме, а ты вообще оказался неизвестно где и тоже стал таким.  
Джаред прервал свой рассказ, заметив, как от удивления вытянулось лицо Дженсена.  
– Джаред, ты на чем-то сидишь? Какие-то наркотики принимаешь?  
Они, что, издеваются все, что ли?!  
– Нет, Дженсен! Я ни на чем не сижу! – Джаред запнулся, пытаясь унять поднимающееся раздражение и подобрать нужные слова. – Понимаешь, я помню только то, что было вчера после ухода Сэнди, и все. Дальше один сплошной провал. Помоги мне вспомнить, пожалуйста.  
– Я? Джаред, я ничего о тебе не знаю. Мы виделись последний раз на выпускном в школе. Мы больше не друзья.  
– Дженс, но ты мой лучший друг!  
– Нет, Джаред, нет.  
Как-то резко перестало хватать воздуха. И стены слегка пошатнулись. У Джареда бывало такое состояние, когда он сильно переживал или нервничал из-за чего-то.  
– Джаред, эй?! Слышишь меня? Успокойся, дыши. – Голос Дженсена доносился до него словно сквозь пелену.  
Потом его обхватили за плечи и на что-то усадили. Тепло, исходящее от рук Дженсена, немного успокоило, но и оно почти сразу же исчезло. Зато перед носом появился стакан воды.  
– Давай выйдем на свежий воздух, – пробормотал Дженсен, и Джаред снова почувствовал на плечах его надежную хватку.  
Пришел в себя Джаред только от тихого щебетания птиц и легкого свежего ветерка. Дженсен вывел его во внутренний дворик дома.  
– Лучше?  
Джаред только кивнул в ответ, мелкими глотками допивая воду.  
– Джаред, я тебя провожу, тебе лучше вернуться домой.  
И снова в ответ Джаред только кивнул. Ну а что он мог сказать? Чтобы Дженсен его не бросал? Глупо, Дженсен выглядел совершенно взрослым, чего нельзя сказать о нем самом. А больше Джаред ничего придумать и не смог. Ладно, раз они больше не друзья, ему действительно стоит пойти домой.

Они шли по тротуару какой-то оживленной улицы.  
– Джаред, мы уже давно перестали общаться. Разные университеты, разные профессии.  
– А Рождество? Как же Рождество?! Неужели мы не виделись?  
– Эм, я видел тебя семь лет назад возле бара, – Дженсен замялся, но, взяв себя в руки, все же договорил, – ты был с какой-то полуголой девицей, так что даже не заметил меня.  
– Семь лет назад?! Я встречал Рождество не дома?!  
Вот это новости. Джаред привык всегда проводить этот праздник с семьей, а потом гулять с Дженсеном, обмениваться подарками и играть в снежки. И семь лет назад?! Ах, ну да… если он даже сказал не принимать звонки от родителей, то что уж говорить о Рождестве. Джареду стало горько от того, что его сейчас окружало.  
– Не знаю, Джаред, не знаю. Вроде бы в тех кругах, где ты прочно обосновался, не принято так его встречать. – Дженсен остановился перед домом:  
– Кажется, мы пришли.  
Джаред посмотрел на тот дом, откуда убегал утром – и да, они пришли. Быстро.  
– Да, это мой дом. Теперь.  
– Тогда, пока? – натянуто улыбнулся Дженсен, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и намереваясь уйти.  
– Пока, – Джаред пытался придумать, что бы еще такое спросить, лишь бы Дженсен остался подольше…  
– Приятно было повидаться. Удачи, Джаред.  
Дженсен медленно побрел по тротуару, а Джаред стоял и смотрел ему вслед. Отпускать друга не хотелось, да и узнать хотелось многое.  
– Дженсен? – окликнул его Джаред, пока тот не успел уйти далеко. Дождавшись, пока он обернется, Джаред спросил то, что мучило его последние пару минут. – А что это за круги такие?  
Дженсен беззлобно усмехнулся и вернулся. Джаред постарался не улыбаться слишком широко.

Джаред сидел на диване в своей гостиной и смотрел на раскрытый перед ним фотоальбом. Рядом с ним улёгся Джасти, положив голову ему на колени. Дженсен устроился в кресле справа от него.  
Дженсен нашел этот школьный фотоальбом на стеллажах, среди множества книг, что были теперь у Джареда. Достал он его со словами, – если Джаред правильно расслышал, – «Надо же, не выбросил». Вот только знал бы Джаред, что все это означает.  
И теперь, рассматривая фотографии, Джаред слушал рассказ Дженсена и не мог скрыть удивления от услышанного. Оказывается, он не только попал в футбольную команду, но и стал капитаном! Только Дженсен почему-то его восторга не разделял.  
– Ты был главным у них, – с грустью добавил он, пока Джаред разглядывал черно-белые фотографии.  
– Ой, а вот Том! Интересно, что с ним сейчас?  
– Насколько мне известно, вы дружите до сих пор.  
– Черт! Какой же я дурак! Не узнал его! Он так сильно изменился.  
– Да, он увлекся пластической хирургией после того, как один раз подправил сломанный в школьные времена нос, – хмыкнул Дженсен и поднялся из кресла.  
– Ого! – перевернув следующую страницу, не смог удержаться от удивленного возгласа Джаред. – Это что, Сэнди?!  
– Да, Сэнди, – сухо подтвердил Дженсен.  
– Надо же, мы с ней были королем и королевой Школьного бала. Не может быть, все мои желания сбылись.  
– Да, Джаред, все твои желания исполнились, – отстраненно пробормотал Дженсен, потрепав пса по голове.  
Что с Дженсеном, почему он себя так ведет, Джаред спросить не успел – зазвонил телефон, стоящий рядом на столике. Чтобы взять его, Джаред растянулся на диване, спугнув этим Джасти.  
В трубке что-то говорили о том, нужно ли прислать вечером за Джаредом лимузин или он приедет сам. Он, конечно же, выбрал лимузин, не забыв при этом поинтересоваться, куда он, собственно, едет.  
– Я еду на банкет на лимузине! – едва не взвизгнув от радости, захихикал Джаред, отбрасывая трубку на кресло.  
– Вижу, что с тобой уже все в порядке. Я пойду… – Джаред и не заметил, как Дженсен оказался уже возле двери.  
– А ты не хочешь со мной?  
– Нет, – Дженсен, кажется, даже смутился, – у меня работа, извини.  
– Точно, забыл, что ты тоже работаешь. Классно, что у нас есть работа!  
– Ага.  
– Но если сможешь прийти, будет здорово! 27 Уолл-стрит.  
– Спасибо, Джаред. Пока, – Дженсен уже взялся за ручку двери, как Джаред окликнул его уже на пороге и подлетел к нему.  
– Дженсен! А если это не сон, если мои желания и правда все сбылись?  
– Так порадуйся этому, – улыбнулся Дженсен и вышел из дома.  
– Дженсен? Аривидерчи! – улыбнулся Джаред, прощаясь по их негласной традиции.  
– До встречи, – отмахнулся Дженсен, но тоже улыбнулся.  
– Джееенс!  
– Оревуар, Джаред, – все же сдался он, улыбаясь еще шире. Дженсен подмигнул ему, прежде чем уйти. Как и раньше, хорошее настроение на весь день Джареду было обеспечено.  
Джаред закрыл дверь, но сразу же подбежал к окну, провожая друга взглядом.

Джаред ехал в лимузине и не мог спокойно усидеть на месте от переполняющих его эмоций. Он пытался рассмотреть через окно ночной город, мерцающий неоновыми огнями, но потом не удержался и высунулся в люк лимузина. Он только что не кричал от восторга. Машина несла его по улицам на какой-то банкет. И это был первый в его жизни раз, когда он ночью был в городе. И это для Джареда было чем-то невероятным.  
Еще он не мог перестать думать, зачем ему нужно было столько одежды. После того, как днем он проводил Дженсена, Джаред исследовал дом. Когда нашел гардеробную примерно такого размера, какой была его комната в родительском доме, то, мягко говоря, впал в ступор.  
Там было столько разных рубашек: куча белых, голубых и даже розовых! А про цвета костюмов Джаред старался не думать. Он выбрал классический, черный и белую рубашку. Зачесав назад длинные волосы, Джаред не стал завязывать галстук, оставив воротник расстегнутым на несколько пуговиц – он просто утром в городе увидел афишу с парнем, который выглядел подобным образом, и решил, что не будет заморачиваться и оденется так же.  
Судя по взглядам, которые бросали на него девушки в очереди в клуб, с нарядом он не прогадал, и от этого становилось приятно на душе.  
Его пропустили в клуб, даже не проверив документы. А сколько внутри оказалось народу – у Джареда едва не закружилась голова. И многие были одеты так странно... К примеру, только что прошедшие мимо него девушки, похоже, не заметили, что их джинсы сползли слишком низко и теперь видно трусики. Выглядело… жутковато.  
Джаред помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от этой картинки. Мимо пронесли поднос с креветками. Он не упустил возможность стянуть угощение. Оказалось достаточно вкусно. Оставшийся от креветки хвостик он кинул куда-то за спину, не обратив внимания на возгласы, последовавшие после этого.  
Джаред осматривался по сторонам, пытаясь найти Тома. Тот нашелся возле окна, в одиночестве потягивая что-то из бокала.  
– Привет Непобедимым! – подкравшись к нему, весело прокричал Джаред.  
– Как давно я этого не слышал! С тех пор, как ты увел у меня место капитана команды!  
Все вопросы, которые вертелись у Джареда на языке, перебила появившаяся возле них официантка:  
– Подать вам напитки?  
– Мне двойной виски, – поставив пустой бокал на поднос, попросил Уэллинг.  
– А мне лимонад, пожалуйста. Хотя нет, – поспешно исправился Джаред, вспомнив, что сейчас он уже не подросток, – принесите мне пина коладу обязательно с ромом! Мне уже можно, я совершеннолетний. Документы показать?  
– Джаред, успокойся, – рассмеялся Том, – тебе и так верят.  
– Мальчики! – к ним подбежал возбужденный Марк. – Вот вы где! Вы как с обложки, серьезно!  
Джаред почему-то от этих слов покраснел.

Джаред спрятался от всех на небольшом балкончике на втором этаже. Он допивал свой первый в жизни алкогольный коктейль и наблюдал за тем, как на танцполе Марк уговаривал кого-то остаться.  
Ему стало скучно одному, и Джаред решил спуститься к остальным. На лестнице его встретил официант, подавая второй коктейль. Сразу же к нему чуть ли не бегом направился Уэллинг.  
– Уже одиннадцать, будний день, а я на банкете. Так здорово, – Джаред немного пьяно заулыбался Тому.  
– Вот именно! Одиннадцать, а народ расходится!  
– Это плохо?  
– Это очень-очень плохо! Кстати, о плохо. Что она здесь забыла?  
– Кто?  
– Главный редактор «FHM», Эмилия Рид. Она идет сюда, соберись.  
К ним подошла весьма экстравагантная особа, примерно одного с ними возраста. С копной рыжих волос, вызывающе глубоким вырезом на леопардовой блузке и в очень короткой юбке. Джаред постарался не смотреть на нее слишком долго. Мало ли, еще кошмары ночью замучают.  
– Здрасте, парни, – улыбаясь, словно акула, выдала девушка. – Наш новый выпуск продается на «ура», а как ваши дела?  
– Эмилия, неужели вас настолько прижало, что вы пришли к нам за халявой? Мы даже закроем глаза на то, если вы унесете от нас закуски в сумочке. Мы сочувствуем нуждающимся, – зло ответил Том на ее выпад.  
Джаред наблюдал за перепалкой этих двоих и совершенно не понимал, отчего они так ненавидят друг друга?  
– Вам лучше приберечь такое блистательное остроумие для вашего журнала. Или вообще, лучше сменить его название на что-то более подходящее, как, к примеру: «Показуха», «Отстой».  
Том гадко засмеялся, как тогда, в школе, но Джаред не собирался молчать и опередил его:  
– Вы грубая, невоспитанная и неряшливая. Еще и несимпатичная! – сказав это, Джаред тут же приник к трубочке, потягивая коктейль, чтобы не сказать еще что-то.  
– К счастью, мне до вашей симпатии нет совершенно никакого дела, – ухмыльнулась Эмилия, – главное, это победа!  
Джаред не обратил внимания на ее слова:  
– Очень вкусно, – шепнул он Тому, снова приникая к коктейлю.  
– Парни! – взъерошенный Марк схватил их за руки и оттащил в сторону. – Скажите, я что, пахну? У меня воняют ноги или несет изо рта?  
Джаред принюхался. От Марка пахло очень даже приятно.  
– Нет, не пахнете.  
Том рядом только глаза закатил.  
– Такое ощущение, что кто-то кинул смердящую бомбу! Все разбегаются!  
– Но я ничего не чувствую, – возмутился Джаред.  
– Он имеет в виду, что банкет провален, – вмешался Том.  
– Так смените музыку. Эта просто ужасна, – Джареду с самого начала, как только он зашел в клуб, очень не понравилась музыка. Неудивительно, что все люди уходили.  
– Поставьте что угодно, только сделайте что-нибудь. Если они не начнут танцевать прямо сейчас, мне останется только одно – пенсия, – расстроено проворчал Марк и залпом допил коктейль, все это время находившийся у него в руках.  
Джареду только это и нужно было. Он довольно улыбнулся и, провожаемый удивленными взглядами, направился к пульту диджея. Попросил поставить свою любимую песню Майкла Джексона и обернулся. Огляделся, нервно помахал рукой Тому и Марку, заметил Эмили и еще одну девушку, которые одобрительно улыбались ему, кивая на танцпол. Марк схватился за голову и куда-то ушел, но Джаред, уже не обращая на это внимания, направился к танцполу.  
Он был один. Стоило ему начать двигаться, как его поймал луч прожектора. Он чуть не ослеп от яркого света, но продолжал танцевать. Движения были настолько заучены, что Джареду не приходилось прилагать для этого никаких усилий. Толпа вокруг обратила на него внимание и одобрительно загудела.  
Кинув взгляд в сторону входа, Джаред заметил Дженсена. Тот все-таки пришел! Настроение стало просто отличным.  
– Дженсен! – Джаред помахал ему, подзывая к себе. – Сюда!  
– Привет, – кивнул Дженсен, но с места не сдвинулся.  
– Иди ко мне! – От нетерпения Джаред даже притопнул.  
Включился еще один прожектор и его направили на Дженсена, по-прежнему стоящего в толпе.  
– Что? Я?! Нет-нет-нет, – завозмущался Дженсен, – уберите этот свет. Неа, ни за что!  
Джаред не стал больше его уговаривать, просто подбежал и потянул его за собой на танцпол, не слушая возражений о том, что Дженсен забыл, как танцевать.  
– Ты же меня всегда выручал! – толкая его на середину, заулыбался Джаред.  
– Я уже пятнадцать лет не танцевал. Джаред!  
По мнению Джареда, Дженсен упирался не настолько сильно, как мог. Поэтому, когда они оказались в центре зала и Джаред начал двигаться, Дженсен последовал его примеру. Хоть и неуверенно и вяло, но тоже начал танцевать. Джаред же не замечал никого вокруг, кроме Дженсена:  
– Давай, Дженс!  
– Ладно-ладно, – засмеялся тот и начал двигаться так, как умел. И он врал, нагло врал, что забыл, как танцевать. Они двигались все так же слаженно и синхронно, как и раньше. И обоим это нравилось, потому что улыбки не сходили с их лиц.  
Люди вокруг хлопали, одобрительно свистели и постепенно начали подтягиваться к ним. Вскоре к ним присоединились Том, Марк, и даже диджей вышел из-за своего пульта, чтобы вспомнить танец юности.  
В клубе стало весело, люди перестали расходиться, наоборот, подтягиваясь ближе и присоединяясь к танцу.  
Неожиданно, Джаред перехватил странный, нечитаемый взгляд Дженсена, после чего тот, взяв его за руку, сказал:  
– Прости, Джаред, мне нужно идти.  
После того, как Дженсен выпустил его пальцы из своей руки, Джаред еще долго чувствовал их тепло. Но задуматься над тем, что это значило, не успел, Марк закричал: «Смотрите, как я умею» и показал «лунную походку», вызвав у окружающих смех.  
Постепенно Джаред стал привыкать к своей взрослой жизни. Он нашел книги из серии «Издательское дело для чайников» и постепенно разбирался в своей профессии. Еще Джаред купил себе игровую приставку и по вечерам рубился в нее, часто засыпая прямо на диване. Бегал по утрам в парке со своим псом, играл с ним во фрисби – и это только малая часть того, чем Джаред занимался. Проще говоря, он наслаждался этой жизнью по полной. Он даже как-то провел вечер в гараже, изучая машину и очень жалея, что не может на ней прокатиться.  
Только вот с Дженсеном они больше не виделись. И это немного портило радостную картину.  
Как-то вечером они сидели с Томом в баре, – Джаред все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он может спокойно приходить домой даже под утро и пить спиртное, – и пили коктейли.  
– За тридцатилетие! Это самый классный возраст, по моему мнению! – предложил тост Джаред, забирая у бармена свою кружку с пивом.  
– Конечно! Ты сексуален, умен и красив, любая, стоит тебе поманить ее пальцем, окажется ночью в твоей постели, негодяй, – чокаясь с Джаредом, усмехнулся Том.  
– И на первом месте среди редакторов, негодяй.  
– На втором.  
– Разделим первое? – предложил Джаред.  
– Идет! – отпив пива, ухмыльнулся Том. – Кстати, о сексуальности. Смотри, какая цыпочка с тебя глаз не спускает!  
Джаред, сделал вид, что откидывает волосы назад и посмотрел на ту, про которую говорил Том.  
– Она такая милая. Ты думаешь, она пойдет со мной, если я ее приглашу?  
– Конечно. Ты себя в зеркало видел?  
– А ее мама не будет против?  
– Чего? При чем здесь мама?! Она одна. Или… – Том, кажется, понял, про кого ему сказал Джаред, – стоп, Падалеки, ты идиот? Хочешь, чтобы тебя посадили?  
– Но ей же… – и тут Джаред вспомнил, сколько ему лет на самом деле, – Черт.  
– Я тебе про ту блондинку говорил.  
Джаред посмотрел теперь уже в правильном направлении.  
– Фу! Она же старая!  
– Пойдем отсюда, тебе на сегодня пива хватит.

Когда они вышли из бара, Том что-то ворчал о том, что здесь в это время никогда не поймаешь такси.  
– Ааа! Это она!  
– Кто? – недоуменно переспросил Том, огладываясь по сторонам.  
Джаред показал на другую сторону улицы, где стояла та девушка, которая была тогда в его доме.  
\- И чего ты так переполошился? – удивился Уэллинг.  
– Привет, красавчик! – крикнула девушка, только завидев их.  
– Она считает меня красавцем? – недоуменно нахмурился Джаред.  
– Это и не удивительно, она же твоя девушка.  
– Девушка? – Надо же, у Джареда даже девушка в этой жизни есть. Он почувствовал, как щеки начали слегка гореть из-за румянца. Присмотревшись к ней, Джаред сделал вывод, что девушка очень даже красивая. Но… – А почему те люди берут у моей девушки автограф?  
– Потому что она, хоть и не самая высокооплачиваемая модель, но ножки у нее отличные, – усмехнулся Том, высматривая что-то в начале улицы.  
– Джаред? – неожиданно позвал его знакомый до боли голос.  
Джаред обернулся и увидел Дженсена, сразу позабыв о своей девушке:  
– Джееенс, здорово! – Джаред положил ему руку на плечо, не сумев задавить в себе желание прикоснуться к Дженсену.  
– Привет. Ну как ты? Джаред, ты меня извини за тот вечер…  
Всю хрупкость момента разрушил Том:  
– Хомяк? Это ты?!  
– Привет, Уэллинг, а это ты? – в тон ему ответил Дженсен.  
– Куда дел пухлые щеки? Тощему хомяку не холодно зимой?  
Джареду захотелось врезать Тому. Какого черта он и сейчас так разговаривает с Дженсеном? Как всегда, первый задирается. Но на этот раз Дженсен не отмалчивался:  
– Знаешь, я тоже тебя с трудом узнал. Ты, кажется, нос сделал? Не боишься, что снова понадобится его выпрямлять?  
– Надо же, как мы встретились, – попытался поскорее перебить их перепалку Джаред, едва сдерживая себя от первого удара. Не хотелось просто драться посреди улицы, да с Уэллингом ещё и работать… – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Тут на улицу из соседнего здания вышел невысокий, стройный парень и подошел к Дженсену.  
– Эм… хожу по магазинам со своим женихом. Джаред, познакомься, это Эндрю, мой жених.  
Что? Жених? Как… Джаред попытался не выдать удивление и разочарование, которые он сейчас испытал, и постарался быть приветливым:  
– Я – Джаред, – протянул он парню руку. Ответ на его рукопожатие был довольно слабым. В тринадцать лет у них с Дженсеном оно и то было крепче.  
– О, рад знакомству. Дженсен рассказал мне о давней привязанности. Мило, что Вы решили вспомнить друга детства.  
– Это Дженс… не знаю, чтобы я без него делал, – опустив взгляд, Джаред принялся рассматривать свои ботинки. В холодные серые глаза этому смазливому брюнету смотреть было противно. Джаред сам не знал почему.  
– О, уверен, вы и сами справляетесь отлично.  
– Вы тоже фотограф? – этот вопрос дался Джареду с трудом, разговаривать вдруг расхотелось. Этот Эндрю ещё и прижался к Дженсену, а тот – обнял его за талию.  
– Смотрю, вы перемывали мне косточки, – со смешком сказал парень, с укором посмотрев на Дженсена.  
– Эндрю – телерепортер.  
– Телеведущий на чикагском канале, – перебив Дженсена, с холодной улыбкой сказал парень. – Кстати, мы с Дженсеном обсуждали его переезд ко мне.  
Что? Настроение резко упало. Дженсен тоже стоял, опустив голову.  
– Ты будешь жить в Чикаго? – бесцветно спросил Джаред уже у Дженсена.  
Тот начал что-то невнятно объяснять, что они точно еще ничего не решили. Это было похоже на оправдание. Только вот зачем?  
– Джей Ти, прости, я задержалась, – к нему подбежала девушка и повисла на шее. – Я так соскучилась.  
– Это, это Мишель Роджерс? – восхищенно переспросил Эндрю.  
– Привет, – Мишель обернулась к Тому. – Эй, ребятки, а вы кто? – поинтересовалась она у Дженсена и Эндрю.  
– О, извини. Это мой друг Дженсен и его… друг – Эндрю, – Джаред представил их Мишель.  
– Его жених, – поправил Эндрю с довольной улыбкой.  
Что он постоянно так улыбается-то?!  
– Очень приятно, – кокетливо улыбнулась Мишель.  
– А это… это… – Пробормотал Джаред, пытаясь вспомнить, как называли девушку Том и Эндрю, но сдулся и замолчал.  
– Вы – Мишель Роджерс! – едва ли не запищал Эндрю. – Вы великолепная модель.  
– Ой, да что вы. Могу оставить вам автограф, – сказала смущенная Мишель.  
Эндрю порылся в кармане и протянул ей листок. Дженсену это не понравилось, что было видно по выражению его лица.  
– Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Нам пора.  
– О, да-да, нам пора, – спохватился Эндрю и, схватив Дженсена за руку, потащил вперед. – Пока!  
– До встречи! Вы – супер! – прокричала им в след Мишель. – Эй, Томми, я его похищаю, – уже обращаясь к Уэллингу и загадочно улыбаясь, промурлыкала она.  
– Давно пора, а то там остались такие цыпочки. – Том чуть ли не облизнулся при этом, – пойду спасать их от одиночества.  
Джаред удивленно переводил взгляд с одной на другого. Нет, он не хотел, определенно не хотел идти с этой девушкой.  
– Я на минутку, – скороговоркой выпалил Джаред и рванул за Уэллингом, – Эй, Том, стой! Мы, мы пойдем ко мне… вдвоем? – нервно улыбаясь, уточнил Джаред, не обращая внимания на людей, окруживших Мишель и просящих автографы. – Ну да, ты заслужил, поиграете.  
– Поиграем? В игры? – Джаред слегка удивился. Странное время для игр, хотя у взрослых все по-другому.  
– Да, в игры. В самые разные игры, – это прозвучало как-то странно. Джаред не понял, что имел в виду Том, но мысленно обрадовался, что недавно купил новую приставку и кучу дисков. Будет чем заняться перед сном! Или можно подурачиться с Джасти! Настроение немного поднялось, но мысли о Дженсене и его вертлявом противном женихе все равно не давали покоя.

Когда Джаред зашел в дом, Джасти с радостным лаем прыгнул на него, едва не сбив с ног. Пес уперся ему лапами в грудь и лизнул в нос. Джаред рассмеялся и погладил его по голове. Наблюдающая эту картину Мишель недовольно фыркнула, снимая плащ. Кажется, идея поиграть с Джасти вместе уже отпадает. Ну и ладно, оставалась приставка.  
– Выключим свет и поиграем в Сайлент Хилл или Резидент?– поинтересовался Джаред, разыскивая второй джойстик в гостиной.  
– Свет мы оставим, – промурлыкала Мишель, разворачивая его и толкая к дивану, – и включим музыку.  
Заиграла какая-то ужасная песня и девушка начала раздеваться. О нет, только не это.  
– Мишель, мы же не поиграли… – предпринял попытку Джаред, старательно отворачиваясь от извивающейся перед ним девушки и раздумывая, как бы сбежать от нее подальше.  
– Ооо, малыш, – Джаред мысленно поморщился от этого прозвища, – мы и до игр доберемся. Ты сегодня хочешь плетку или снова поиграть в бедного и несчастного больного?  
– Ччто?! – как-то слишком тонко сказал Джаред, повернувшись к Мишель как раз в тот момент, когда она расстегнула бюстгальтер и попыталась забраться к нему на колени.  
– Или ты хочешь что-то новенькое? – прошептала ему на ухо, отчего Джаред дернулся и подскочил с дивана.  
– Я… я сейчас! – он хотел сейчас одного – оказаться где-нибудь с Дженсеном, без всех этих Эндрю, Мишелей, только с другом. И Джасти с собой взять. Джаред пулей метнулся в спальню, прокричав на ходу, что забыл выгулять собаку и скоро вернется.  
Переоделся с такой скоростью, что пожарный позавидовал бы и, схватив со столика в прихожей поводок, позвал Джасти и вылетел из дома.  
Джаред полночи гулял по парку с Джасти. Он даже дошел до дома Дженсена, но стучаться к нему не стал – нормальные люди в это время спали. Да еще и этот, как его… Эндрю, точно, наверное, был там. А видеть их вместе не хотелось еще больше, чем возвращаться домой.  
Но вернуться все же пришлось – работу никто не отменял. Джаред сам себе удивился, когда нашел в кармане ключи.  
Света в доме не было и Джаред очень надеялся, что Мишель ушла в его отсутствие, но шуметь все равно не решился. Оказавшись в доме, тихонько прокрался на кухню, чтобы насыпать Джасти корма и налить воды, потом пошел проверять спальню.  
Ну что ж, можно было не надеяться – Мишель спала на его кровати, обнимая подушку. Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред спустился в гостиную и кое-как устроился на диване рядом с довольным псом.

Утром от неудобного положения, в котором он спал, болела шея. Но это было лучше, чем находиться в одной кровати с Мишель.  
Джаред потянулся и сладко зевнул – вставать совершенно не хотелось и если бы не будильник, он с удовольствием провалялся бы до обеда. Но он был взрослым, и у него была работа.  
Джаред понял, что Мишель нет, только когда выгулял Джасти и поднялся в спальню переодеться. Он не удержался от радостного смеха – его раздражала эта девушка. Хорошо, что она ушла так быстро. Может, ему повезет и вечером она не появится.

Почти всей редакцией они вновь собрались на совещание. Напротив каждого места лежали разноцветные запечатанные конверты. Сотрудники быстро их открывали и утыкались в карточки с каким-то непонятным Джареду текстом. Свою он использовал, чтобы сделать кораблик. Потом любопытство пересилило и Джаред всё же решил узнать что там, на карточке, но уже не успел – в кабинет зашел Марк с какими-то листками в руках.  
– Мне тяжело это говорить, но придется, – Марк надел очки и подошел к окну, – пришли данные о количестве наших читателей.  
Джаред обернулся, потому что Марк устроился на подоконнике как раз позади него. Судя по хмурому выражению лица, все было более чем печально. Он вынырнул из собственных мыслей и снова прислушался к тому, что говорил босс.  
– …у нас цифра ничтожно маленькая – всего шестьсот тысяч читателей, в то время как у «FHM» приближается к миллиону. А теперь, дети мои, угадайте, чего хочет от нас руководство.  
– Реконструкции? – послышалось неуверенное предположение.  
– Постойте! – перебил другой сотрудник. – Они крадут наши идеи, а мы должны реконструироваться?  
Собравшиеся заговорили наперебой, выражая свое возмущение. Джаред наблюдал за ними и искренне не понимал, почему люди так против обновлений. Это же должно быть интересно. Марк терпел все это примерно минуту. Затем выставил вперед ладонь и шум утих.  
– Либо реконструкция, – тихо произнес он, – либо нас закрывают.  
– Но это же катастрофа! – вскинулся Уэллинг.  
– С чего вы взяли, что это настолько ужасно? – спокойно начал Джаред, решив все же высказаться, потому что молчать больше он уже не мог. – Это же удовольствие – делать что-то новое, интересное! Пусть «FHM» дальше используют наши старые, никому не нужные идеи! Мы изменимся и докажем, что «GQ» лучше всех!  
Джаред даже удивился, сам не ожидая, что его мысли выльются в такую речь. Он едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Марк подкрался к нему сзади и, довольно улыбаясь, приобнял за плечи:  
– Отлично! Тогда предоставляю нашему динамичному дуэту свободу действий! Порадуйте нас гениальными и свежими идеями!  
Джаред не удержался от улыбки и посмотрел на Тома. Тот ответил ему холодным взглядом и натянутой улыбкой. Похоже, идея реконструкции, в отличие от Джареда, ему была совсем не по душе.

На выходе из конференц-зала Джареда ждала Эмили. Как только он, подошёл ближе, женщина протянула ему карточки:  
– Вам срочные сообщения.  
– Читайте, – улыбнулся Джаред, пребывая в отличном настроении. Он уже размышлял над тем, что бы такое интересное и новое придумать для журнала.  
– Эм… – женщина замялась на мгновенье, после чего быстро начала зачитывать сообщение на первой карточке. – Звонил Скотт Бредсон, просил передать: «Мудак, ты увел мою статью! Чтоб тебе ни одна проститутка даже за деньги не дала!».  
Джаред оторопел от услышанного. Это ему пожелали, да? Но за что? Настроение испортилось и внезапно стало как-то душно. Он заметил обеспокоенный взгляд Эмили и улыбнулся через силу:  
– Это неприятно.  
– Согласна, – во взгляде женщины было сочувствие и от этого Джареду почувствовал себя еще хуже. Он-то не знал, в чем дело! – Еще Вам звонила Аманда Фокс. Эм… вот, что она передала: «Урод, чтобы у тебя отвалился…»  
– Давайте, я сам прочитаю, – попросил Джаред, не желая, чтобы это услышал кто-то еще. Сейчас он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Грязно и мерзко, словно его изваляли в сточной канаве. Хотя нет, еще хуже. Это была другая грязь… которая причиняла боль. Джареда от переживаний бросило в жар. Захотелось спрятаться в уединенный уголок и не слышать того, что ему желали эти незнакомые люди.  
– Мистер Падалеки? Что с Вами? – сквозь его мысли пробился голос Эмили.  
– Все хорошо, Эмили, спасибо. Мне просто нужно освежиться, – вымученно улыбнулся Джаред и пошел в сторону туалета.  
Карточки словно жгли ему руки. «Самовнушение», – решил Джаред. Неужели все так к нему относились? Он быстро пробежался глазами по самой первой карточке: «Красавчик, хватит хандрить! Я соскучилась! Могу заглянуть к тебе на работу и сделать…» Джаред быстро скомкал листок, не став даже дочитывать. И так настроение никудышное, еще и Мишель вспоминать. Нафиг.  
Пока Джаред наблюдал за текущей из крана водой, он мечтал оказаться где-нибудь далеко от этого места, с Дженсеном. Просто поговорить с другом или даже молча посидеть, как они иногда раньше делали. С Дженсеном даже молчать было не в тягость, а наоборот – уютно и как-то легко. Джаред всегда заряжался энергией и позитивом после таких посиделок. А сейчас что? Он один, в туалете редакции, с кучей ненавистников вокруг. Что же он такого натворил… В дверь неожиданно постучали. Правильно, не ему же одному сюда нужно.  
Джаред быстро ополоснул горящее лицо ледяной водой и вытерся бумажным полотенцем. Открыл замок и вышел в коридор, где обнаружилась обеспокоенная Эмили.  
– Мистер Падалеки, к Вам пришел мистер Крафт. Я говорила ему, что Вы заняты, но у него что-то срочное и я хотела Вас предупредить, но…  
Джаред не понял ее беспокойства, но когда так называемый мистер Крафт появился за спиной у секретарши, стало все ясно. Один вид посетителя вызывал неприязнь.  
– Джаааред! – манерным голоском пропел худощавый брюнет, едва достающий Джареду до плеча. Джаред успел заметить, как он облизнул тонкие губы и хищно улыбнулся прежде, чем поравнялся с Эмили. – Я Кэрол обед заносил и решил к тебе заглянуть, поздороваться, – смерив секретаршу презрительным взглядом, добавил, – мы можем поболтать где-нибудь наедине?  
И не успел Джаред что-либо ответить, как его уже затащили обратно в туалет. И этот идиот буквально запрыгнул на него, обвив тонкими ручками и ножками. Джаред от такой наглости оцепенел.  
– Я так соскучился, Джееей Тииии… – прошептал парень на ухо, обдав неприятно пахнущим дыханием.  
После чего этот Крафт попытался его поцеловать. Тут Джаред пришел в себя, отцепил от своей шеи эту обезьяну и выставил вперед ладонь, не подпуская ближе.  
– Что вы себе позволяете?! – настроение и так было ниже плинтуса, а тут еще и этот явился. Джаред почему-то разозлился, хотя пытался всегда все решать мирным путем. Но не сейчас, не в таком состоянии.  
– Да брось, в прошлый раз мы хорошо провели время вместе, – и, показав глазами на крайнюю кабинку, облизнулся, – едва дверь не сломали.  
Джареду стало дурно. Мало того, что он с парнями, похоже, спал, так еще и с женатыми. На новую попытку домогательства он без замаха ударил в челюсть коротышке и вылетел из туалета, наткнувшись на одобрительно улыбающуюся Эмили. Только сейчас Джаред осознал, что дверь была неплотно закрыта, и она все видела. Но теперь смотрела на него с уважением. Только вот Джареду это сейчас вообще не помогло. Отвращение накрыло с новой силой.  
Он вылетел в коридор, надеясь укрыться в своем кабинете, но застыл возле двери соседнего, в котором работал Уэллинг, услышав то, что добило его еще больше. Оказывается, тот хотел подсидеть его, заполучив место главного редактора, и поэтому втайне разрабатывал отдельный проект. Да еще и с кем-то обсуждал Джареда, напоминая девчонок, сплетничающих на перемене в школьной столовой.  
После всего случившегося Джаред поехал домой – он был в таком подавленном состоянии, что не мог работать. Нестерпимо хотелось в душ, смыть с себя всю эту… эту мерзость. Джаред до остервенения тер себя мочалкой, оставляя в некоторых местах царапины, но ощущения никуда не испарились. Душ не помог, стало только еще хуже. Казалось, атмосфера ненависти и презрения въелась под кожу.  
Джаред не знал, чем себя отвлечь. Он приготовил горячий шоколад и просидел в обнимку с Джасти неизвестно сколько времени. Пес чувствовал состояние хозяина, поэтому не отходил от него весь день. Но все равно мысли Джареда так или иначе возвращались то к карточкам, то к парню, накинувшемуся на него в туалете. Джаред ни черта не понимал в происходящем, но знал, кто мог помочь.  
Дженсен. Нужно срочно увидеть друга. Раньше разговоры по душам всегда спасали от необдуманных поступков. Джаред быстро собрался, взял поводок и, окликнув Джасти, отправился к Дженсену.

Видимо, состояние, в котором сейчас находился Джаред, было очень сильно заметно. Потому что Дженсен, как только открыл дверь, перестал улыбаться, и в его взгляде промелькнуло беспокойство.  
– Не составишь компанию? – грустно улыбнулся Джаред.  
– Конечно, – Дженсен погладил Джасти по голове и посмотрел на Джареда, – что случилось?  
– Идем…  
В почти пустынном вечернем парке Джаред почувствовал себя немного легче.  
Они не торопясь дошли до лавочки, устроились на ней и Джаред отпустил Джасти побегать.  
Молчание затягивалось, Дженсен не спешил первым начинать разговор, а Джаред не знал, что спросить в первую очередь. Мысли путались, хотелось узнать все и сразу. Но, пожалуй, стоит выяснить сначала про свадьбу и переезд. И Джаред решился:  
– Ты женишься, не могу поверить.  
– Да, через две недели, – как-то совсем безрадостно, если не натянуто улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Помнишь, легенды про две половинки одного целого? – вдруг спросил Джаред, неожиданно вспомнив эту историю из детства, которую они вместе с Дженсеном откопали в какой-то книге. Она как нельзя кстати подходила к разговору.  
Заметив непонимающий взгляд друга, Джаред пояснил:  
– Значит, Эндрю твой суженный?  
– По-моему, это слишком наивно, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
– Ну, Дженсен, ты чувствуешь что-то особенное, когда рядом с ним? Не знаю… мурашки там или в груди становится теплее при мысли о нем?  
Джаред наблюдал за Дженсеном, а тот откинулся на спинку лавочки и уставился в небо. Почему-то ответ услышать было страшно. Дженсен долго молчал, а когда заговорил, Джаред был очень удивлен:  
– Слава Богу, я со школы так ни по кому с ума не сходил.  
Со школы? Но Дженсен ничего тогда ему не говорил, а они были лучшие друзья. Кто же это был… Но спросить Джаред не рискнул. Сейчас это было неважно. Важнее было другое. То, что не давало Джареду покоя с самого «пробуждения» в этом возрасте.  
– Дженс, что между нами произошло? – Джаред подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. – Почему мы перестали дружить?  
Дженсен пожал плечами, не переставая рассматривать чернильное небо:  
– Не знаю, память уже не та.  
Конечно. В глаза не смотрит, значит, врет. Ох, Дженсен, ни капли не изменился за эти годы. Как и в детстве, не умеет врать. Джареду не составило труда его раскусить. Так же, как с танцами.  
– Ну же, расскажи, что случилось, – не отставал Джаред, зная, что еще немного и Дженсен сдастся. Всегда сдавался. Так случилось и на этот раз.  
– Ладно. – Дженсен, наконец-то перестал выискивать в небе следы летающей тарелки, как они шутили в детстве, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Все началось в твой тринадцатый день рождения.  
– Это единственное, что я помню… – прошептал Джаред, – дальше пустота.  
– После того, как ты убежал к себе в комнату, я ждал тебя под дверью, играл на гитаре и пел песню, которую написал специально к твоему дню рождения. Но ты меня выгнал. А когда я вышел из дома, ты выкинул из окна Домик Мечты, который я делал для тебя три недели…  
– Выкинул… – эхом повторил Джаред. Надо же.  
– Ну а потом, ты не то, что разговаривать, даже здороваться со мной перестал. Так наша дружба и прекратилась.  
– Значит, дело во мне… – тихо сказал Джаред. Сам же положил конец их дружбе, сам. Неудивительно, что сейчас люди к нему так относятся, если он в детстве смог поступить так со своим единственным близким другом.  
– Джаред, – на его плечо легла рука, тепло которой чувствовалось даже сквозь футболку. Джаред пришел в себя и перевел взгляд на Дженсена. Оказывается, он так ушел в себя, что засмотрелся в одну точку, – эй, все в порядке, это давно уже неважно.  
– Нет, Дженсен, для меня важно. И ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Поэтому не будь так добр ко мне.  
– Джей, что ты такое несешь, а?  
«Джей»… так всегда раньше называл его только Дженсен и как он успел по этому соскучиться за все те дни, что провел во «взрослой жизни». Стало снова плохо, как было до этого разговора. Злые слезы навернулись на глаза, и Джаред отвернулся, не желая показывать их Дженсену.  
– Дженсен, ты не знаешь, что я сейчас за человек, кем стал. У меня нет настоящих друзей, таких, каким когда-то был ты, я не разговариваю и не вижусь с семьей по собственной воле и, похоже, занимался в туалете чем-то отвратительным с женатым мужчиной. Многие коллеги меня ненавидят. – Слеза все-таки скатилась по щеке, и Джаред порывистым дерганым движением стер ее. Резко поднялся с лавочки, окликнул Джасти и, зацепив ему поводок, обернулся к Дженсену. – Я стал очень плохим человеком и мне уже давно не тринадцать… Прости…  
Джаред быстрым шагом направился к выходу из парка. Он слышал оклик Дженсена, но не позволил себе обернуться, потому что знал – если сейчас посмотрит Дженсену в глаза, уйти уже не сможет.  
Шагая по дорожке, Джаред мысленно умолял Дженсена не догонять его. И без того было больно и противно.

На следующий день Джаред решил уехать к родителям. Настали выходные, на работе появляться было не нужно. А находиться наедине с самим собой сейчас было не лучшим вариантом.  
Дом встретил его гулкой тишиной – родные еще не вернулись из поездки. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, отпустил Джасти и поднялся в свою комнату. Оказалось, родители ее переделали под свои нужды: здесь была мамина швейная мастерская, и стоял папин тренажер. Джаред уселся посреди комнаты, закрыл глаза и повторял – как в День рождения – одну и ту же фразу, мечтая вернуться назад. Но тут снизу раздался радостный лай и восторженные крики Мэган, а в комнату ворвались родители. Ничего не получилось, но Джаред был искренне рад их видеть. Только он обнял родителей, крепко прижимая к себе, как появилась Мэган и повисла на нем со спины.  
– Как же я соскучился, – словно мантру вновь и вновь повторял Джаред.

На следующее утро мама приготовила Джареду его любимые блинчики и украсила их свежими фруктами – так же, как делала в детстве. За прошедшие сутки он почувствовал, как с него под лучами любви родных смывается весь этот отвратительный кокон. Ему было так уютно, так тепло дома. Не хватало только одного – Дженсена по соседству, чтобы как и раньше поболтать ни о чем, сидя возле открытого окна. Но Джаред старался об этом не думать. Не хотелось снова почувствовать боль. Как только мама села напротив него за стол, Джаред отвлекся от своих мыслей:  
– Мам, ты бы хотела повернуть время вспять?  
– Я была бы не прочь разгладить часть морщин, – усмехнулась она.  
– А если бы ты могла что-то изменить в своей жизни? Что бы ты изменила?  
– Хм, – Шерон задумалась, затем, улыбнувшись, ответила. – Ничего.  
Вот так просто – ничего.  
– Правда?  
– Правда.  
– А сделать непоправимую ошибку тебе не случалось? – не унимался Джаред. – Из-за которой изменилась вся жизнь. Как с этим быть?  
– Да, Джаред, в моей жизни было много ошибок. Но знаешь, я ни об одной не пожалела.  
– Почему? – Джаред удивился.  
– Потому что, тогда бы я не научилась их исправлять.  
Исправлять… Вот что нужно сделать Джареду! Он попытается все исправить и помириться с Дженсеном. Мама тепло и понимающе улыбалась ему. Как он мог не приезжать домой так долго?! Предпочитая отмечать праздники в кругу лицемеров.  
– Прости, что не приезжал на Рождество, – тихо сказал Джаред, опуская взгляд. Шерон в ответ сжала его руку, прощая и даря поддержку.

После возвращения от родных Джаред словно родился заново. Настроение было просто отличным. Он пытался придумать идею для проекта реконструкции, и почему-то Джареду вдруг захотелось еще раз взглянуть на школьные фотографии. В первый раз он просмотрел их быстро, в спешке, но сейчас рассматривал очень внимательно. И под каждым фото было имя Дженсена. Это было здорово! Именно он снимал для школьного альбома!  
Неожиданно Джаред понял, как ему помириться с Дженсеном и утереть нос Уэллингу.  
Джареда настолько впечатлили работы Дженсена, что он решил отказаться от моделей и различных актеров на страницах журнала и сделать все намного проще и приятнее людям.  
Он засиживался в своем кабинете, разрабатывая макеты и делая наброски. Проходящие мимо сотрудники с удивлением пялились на него, заглядывая в кабинет через открытую дверь, но молчали. Видимо, после сплетен Уэллинга считали, что Джаред сошел с ума. К слову, с Томом они больше не ходили по барам и даже не разговаривали.  
Как-то вечером, когда Джаред снова засиделся допоздна, он столкнулся с Уэллингом в лифте.  
– Привет! – Улыбка Тома была напрочь лживой. – Я собирался с тобой поговорить, но времени не было. Дозвониться не смог, то занято, то торопился.  
– А сообщения оставить не пробовал? – Джаред, зная всю правду, сейчас наблюдал за его неумелыми попытками выкрутиться, внутренне забавляясь. И это – его «новый» лучший друг, на которого он променял Дженсена? Идиот, одним словом.  
– Говорю же, тороплюсь всегда. Хотел поговорить с тобой об этой реконструкции.  
Джаред раздумывал, а не сказать ли Уэллингу про свой проект и попросить отвалить? А то так врет, что аж противно становится.  
– Понимаешь, мне тут неожиданно пришла идея и я работал над собственным проектом. Надеюсь, ты не против?  
О, ну надо же! Джаред больше не мог сдерживаться и заулыбался.  
– Нет, нет, Том, что ты. Ведь я занимался тем же.  
И тут как раз звякнул лифт, оповещая о прибытии на нужный этаж. Джаред вышел первый и буквально услышал, как у Тома заклинило отвисшую от удивления челюсть. Джареду произведенный эффект очень понравился.  
На следующий день Джаред ждал Дженсена в парке, оставив ему утром сообщение с просьбой встретиться. И попросил принести с собой все нужное для съемок оборудование, не сказав о главном.  
– Эй, Джаред, – еще издалека прокричал Дженсен и помахал ему. Джаред почувствовал, как на душе становится теплее от одного только взгляда на Дженсена, – привет! Там, – Дженсен кивнул в сторону парка, где разворачивалась подготовка к съемкам, – там готовится что-то масштабное?  
Джаред быстро поднялся с лавочки и нетерпеливо спросил:  
– Ты все принес?  
– Да, а в чем дело?  
Джаред улыбался широко и счастливо. Он достал из заднего кармана джинсов конверт и протянул его Дженсену.  
– Что это?  
– Я, точнее, мой журнал, нанимает тебя на неделю.  
– Джаред, деньги мне сейчас очень нужны, но не стоит делать мне одолжение.  
– Какое одолжение, ты о чем, Дженс?! Мне будет за счастье поработать с тобой!  
– Но мои работы не соответствуют уровню вашего журнала!  
Джаред сначала нахмурился, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но затем расплылся в довольной, широкой улыбке, сверкая ямочками на щеках.  
– Что?  
– Именно, Дженсен! Твои работы – это как раз то, что вдохнет в журнал жизнь!  
– Но…  
– Ты поработаешь со мной? – с надеждой заглянув в глаза другу и схватив его выше локтя, спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен молчал, только переводил взгляд с него на парк, где готовились съемки. Затем почему-то смутился, но кивнул.  
– Отлично! – Джаред поддался порыву и крепко обнял друга. – Тогда идем!  
Он направился к парку, не дожидаясь Дженсена. Когда услышал возмущенный вопль, засмеялся и прокричал:  
– Это только половина!  
И рванул вперед, зная, что Дженсен уже бежит за ним.

На площадке царила суматоха. Джаред наблюдал за всем этим с удовольствием. Было интересно впервые оказаться, если можно так сказать, по другую сторону. Дженсен был отличным фотографом, Джаред знал это еще в детстве. Сейчас он постоянно щелкал своей камерой и отдавал распоряжения, которые все охотно выполняли.  
– Джаред, твой класс выпускников две тысячи четвертого!  
Джаред наблюдал за происходящим, стоя возле огромного вентилятора, с помощью которого вот-вот должны были раздувать листву. Дженсен кидал на него взгляды и улыбался. Когда включили вентилятор, Джаред не успел отойти и листва попала ему под футболку, щекоча спину. Он рассмеялся и попытался поскорее отойти туда, где поток воздуха его бы не достал. А то он из-за ветра уже был похож на лохматого щенка. Он случайно заметил, как Дженсен замер, увидев это маленькое представление. Его взгляд изменился, но он быстро пришел в себя и вернулся к съемкам. Только улыбаться стал ярче. Что бы это значило?

Время летело незаметно. Спустя пару дней они уже снимали выпускной бал на крыше высотки. Было так здорово побывать на нем, хотя бы даже ненастоящем. Ведь своего бала у Джареда не было.  
Дженсен бегал с камерой, снимая танцующую парочку, но постоянно хмурился – что-то его не устраивало. В итоге он остановил парочку и протянул Джареду руку, чем поразил его и, притянув к себе, закружил в танце, показывая, как нужно. Легко прикоснулся к голове, прося склонить на плечо. У Джареда чуть сердце от этого не выпрыгнуло. Он прижимался к Дженсену в танце, не веря в это. Джаред все ждал, когда проснется. Когда Дженсен отстранился, Джаред несколько минут всё еще чувствовал тепло его рук. Дженсен улыбнулся ему и снова взял фотоаппарат. Джаред хотел кричать от радости. Кажется, ему удавалось постепенно наладить дружбу с Дженсеном.

В последний день съемок делали фотографии «повзрослевшего» класса. Дженсен весь день словно светился изнутри, постоянно улыбался, шутил и был рядом с Джаредом.  
Даже когда запустили кучу воздушных разноцветных шаров, Дженсен умудрился делать фотографии и одну руку положить Джареду на спину. Джаред был только рад – от этого прикосновения у него становилось теплее в груди. И Джаред уже догадывался, из-за чего…  
Когда Дженсен отснял последние кадры, они вместе побежали к людям, которые уже дурачились с шариками. Они здорово повеселились: дрались и лопали шары, одним словом, вели себя как дети.  
Вечером этого же дня они были в студии, рассматривая отснятые фотографии. Джаред не мог налюбоваться на них – это действительно было классно. Как же хорошо, что Дженсен согласился провести съемку!  
– Очень здорово, Дженсен! Мне нравится.  
– Да, мне тоже.  
Неожиданно Джаред ощутил, что между ними появилось странное напряжение. Он заметил, что Дженсен ведет себя сковано и как-то неловко.  
– Уже поздно, я, наверное, пойду.  
Нет-нет-нет. Джареду не хотелось сейчас оставаться одному. Пришедшая вдруг мысль заставился Джареда улыбнуться.  
– Может, шоколадного молока?  
– Шоко… что? Молока? – Дженсен был очень удивлен. – Я его уже лет пятнадцать точно не пил.  
– Так это нужно исправить! – улыбнулся Джаред.

– Я и забыл, как это вкусно, – простонал от удовольствия Дженсен после того, как отпил молока.  
– А то! – засмеялся Джаред. Они прогуливались по опустевшей набережной. Какое-то время они шли в молчании, каждый витал в своих мыслях. Джареду было интересно, о чем задумался Дженсен, но спрашивать он не рискнул.  
– Знаешь, я с огромным удовольствием работал с тобой, – вдруг сказал Дженсен.  
– Я тоже… – Джаред не смог скрыть довольной улыбки. То напряжение, что было между ними в студии, бесследно испарилось. Сейчас было так легко бесцельно идти рядом. Джаред раздумывал, стоит ли признаваться во всем Дженсену, и если да, то как лучше это сделать. Было страшно отважиться на первый шаг. Может, он ошибся и Дженсен по-прежнему считает его другом?  
Они остановились возле ограждения. Джаред уселся на него, а Дженсен рядом облокотился руками на заборчик, медленно потягивая молоко. Сейчас молчание было уютным, даже каким-то обволакивающим. Джаред улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
– Знаешь, Дженсен, ты…  
– У тебя усы! – засмеялся выпрямившийся Дженсен и подошел почти вплотную.  
– Усы?  
– Да, усы… – очень тихо пробормотал Дженсен, наклоняясь к нему. Когда Джаред почувствовал его язык, слизывающий эти самые усы, он чуть не свалился от неожиданности назад, за ограждение. Дженсен усмехнулся, ухватив его за плечи. Джаред от небольшого потрясения уцепился в него, обнимая за плечи едва ли не до хруста, тем самым притягивая ещё ближе к себе. Они простояли так какое-то время, молча вглядываясь друг другу в глаза.  
Джаред уже подумал, что Дженсен сейчас извинится за это и уйдет. Но Дженсен и не думал уходить и отпускать его. Наоборот, по прежнему удерживая Джареда одной рукой, другую он запустил ему в волосы и поцеловал его.  
Джаред едва не забыл как дышать от счастья. Он неумело ответил на поцелуй, мечтая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось…

На следующий день Джаред буквально летал от счастья. Вчера они с Дженсеном еще и на качелях успели покачаться. А когда они расходились по домам, Джаред не удержался и сам полез целоваться. Дженсен был только за. Сейчас Джаред составлял эскизы макетов для презентации и постоянно возвращался мыслями к съемкам. Что вызывало улыбку.  
Эмили очень понравились фотографии. Она даже сказала, что будет теперь читать журнал, что не случалось ни разу за время ее работы здесь. Это очень польстило Джареду, и он покраснел от похвалы. Оставалось только дождаться, когда напечатают все снимки.  
В очередной раз выбежав к Эмили, чтобы узнать, не звонили ли из студии, Джареда остановил нервный Марк.  
– Джаред, мои яйца, простите за грубость, зажаты в тисках. Начальство того и гляди оторвет, а Том представляет проект один. Может, объясните мне, что происходит?  
Джаред поморщился, представив, каково это. Бррр.  
– Это значит, что у Вас будет из чего выбирать.  
– Я очень уважаю Тома, но мне не терпится узнать, над чем работали вы?  
– Спасибо.  
– Это не комплимент, я вас подстегиваю.  
Джаред на минуту задумался.  
– Когда ваши яйца совсем оторвут? – Джаред попытался не хихикать над своим ответом. Нечего было «подстегивать».  
– Надеюсь, что никогда. Я вообще-то к ним привязан.  
– До пяти вы продержитесь?  
– Джаред, Вы что, не в себе? Почему я не в курсе происходящего?! Раньше такого никогда не было!  
– Джаред, все готово! – прервала их Эмили.  
– Юуху! Ждите, Марк, все будет! – бросил Джаред, хватая пиджак и выбегая из кабинета. – Эмили, вы со мной?  
Женщина довольно заулыбалась, забирая свою сумку и присоединяясь к нему. Марк позади что-то недовольно бурчал.  
Джаред выскочил из такси, едва не растеряв все пакеты с фотографиями. Он торопился, боясь опоздать на презентацию. Когда он, запыхавшись, влетел в конференц-зал, там уже все собрались. Быстро расставил макеты таким образом, чтобы было не видно то, что он приготовил. Глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и обернулся к сидящим:  
– Это очень непохоже на все то, что было раньше в нашем журнале. Возможно, вы подумаете, что я сошел с ума. Но мне все равно… даже если меня уволят. О, не сочтите это за наглость, просто я кое-что понял, – быстро обратился он к Марку.  
Все смотрели на него непонимающе, кто-то даже недоверчиво, но молчали.  
– Наш журнал постоянно печатает каких-то моделей, знаменитостей. Люди устали от этого, им хочется чего-то простого и доброго, а не заоблачного и недостижимого.  
Джаред быстро снял макеты с разными вырезками и фотографиями моделей. На подставках остались только его макеты – с фотографиями школьной поры.  
– Вот, чего хочется людям. Им хочется узнавать в них – Джаред указал на снимки, – себя или своих знакомых. Простых людей, а не то, что модно. Так давайте вдохнем жизнь в наш журнал, – поставив на стол последний макет с огромным снимком «повзрослевшего» класса, с чувством сказал Джаред, – добавим в него что-то наивное, смешное. Возможно, даже глупое… – ему вдруг почему-то стало тяжело говорить, словно кто-то сдавил сердце ледяной лапой, но Джаред заставил себя продолжить. – Я думаю, всем-всем нам снова хочется почувствовать то, о чем мы когда-то забыли или от чего отвернулись… Потому что не понимали, как это было важно для нас…  
Джаред посмотрел туда, где стояла Эмили. Она быстро вытирала слезы.  
– Мы должны вспомнить о том, от чего мы были счастливы. – Джаред неловко поставил макет на стенд и снова обернулся к сидящим за столом людям, – ведь мы можем встретить счастье и не понять, что это оно. Вот. У меня все.  
Какое-то время в зале стояла тишина, затем Марк зааплодировал и закричал «Браво», а за ним последовали и остальные. Затем он подбежал к Джареду и обнял его.  
– Гениально! Это просто волшебно, Джаред! Мы представим этот проект завтра руководству прямо с утра!  
Джаред не мог поверить, что это ему так аплодируют и что его задумка удалась. Он счастливо улыбался и думал, как бы скорее рассказать об этом Дженсену.  
– Кто этот замечательный и таинственный фотограф? – спросил Марк.  
– Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз.  
Джареду было вдвойне радостно от того, что и фотографии Дженсена оценили по достоинству. Он быстро распрощался со всем и побежал ловить такси. Срочно к Дженсену. Нужно быстрее поделиться с ним замечательными новостями!

Джаред постучал в дверь, стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться, чтобы сразу не выдать хорошие новости. Но как только дверь распахнулась, улыбка Джареда померкла – на пороге стоял Эндрю в любимой рубашке Дженсена:  
– Джек, да?  
– Джаред. – «Вот гад, еще и имя исковеркал. Точно, специально», – злобно подумал Джаред. – Я искал Дженсена, чтобы сообщить отличную новость по поводу его снимков, они всем очень понравились.  
– О, чудесно. Я передам ему, когда вернется. Он поехал искать смокинг.  
– Смокинг?  
– Ну да, у нас же завтра свадьба, – морда Эндрю готова была треснуть от самодовольства. Джареду так захотелось съездить по ней кулаком, что он чудом сдержался. – Мы не хотели устраивать пышного торжества, только для своих, – оскалился Эндрю. – Я передам, что ты заходил, пока.  
Джаред еще пару минут смотрел на закрывшуюся перед носом дверь и не верил в услышанное. Свадьба. Завтра. У Дженсена… А то, что между ними было, это так, не считается?  
Он вышел на улицу, где как раз разразилась сильная гроза с ливнем. Но его это даже устраивало. Под дождем почему-то было легче. Пока Джаред дошел до дома, одежда промокла насквозь и у него начали стучать зубы. Он ни о чем не думал, просто не мог. Как Дженсен мог так с ним поступить? Это же было подло… Целоваться с ним, когда собирался связать себя узами с другим…  
Джаред бесцельно прослонялся весь вечер по дому. Повозился с Джасти, поиграл без интереса в видеоигры, ради отвлечения от грустных мыслей и рано лег спать. Завтра еще нужно было повторить презентацию перед руководством.

Утром, у себя в кабинете Джаред пытался прорепетировать речь, но выходила ужасно. В дверь постучали, и вошел Марк, как-то грустно улыбаясь.  
– Уже пора?  
– Презентация отменяется. Все кончено.  
– Что кончено? – не понял Джаред. Ему и так было плохо с утра, еще и босс решил в загадки поиграть. Но тут Марк заговорил. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет:  
– Том отдал нашим конкурентам… все материалы. Теперь он их главный редактор. Ваши снимки были у них на сайте уже вчера, а сегодня – по всему городу.  
– Но снимки Дженсена принадлежат нам! Как Том это сделал?!  
– Дженсен подписал отказ… – Марк достал листок и отдал его Джареду. Быстро пробежавшись по строкам письма, Джаред в конце увидел до боли знакомую роспись Дженсена. Но почему?.. Том за это ответит.  
Джаред решительно направился к нему в кабинет. Уэллинг уже собирал вещи.  
– А, Джаред! Кем ты сегодня хочешь быть, котлом или горшком? – ехидно поинтересовался Том. – Ой, смотрю, ты уже знаешь, да, что Дженсен отдал снимки?  
– Объясни, в чем дело!  
– Для начала, вот это я нашел у тебя в кабинете, – Том протянул Джареду какие-то письма с логотипом «FHM». Они оказались адресованы Джареду.  
– С какой радости ты рылся у меня в кабинете?! Я вообще не знаю, что это такое.  
– Надо же. Тебе нужно было идти в актеры! Такой талант пропадает!  
Джаред торопливо открыл первый конверт. Там была обложка конкурентов и маленькая записка, гласившая о том, что он станет замечательным главным редактором у них в издательстве. Ничего себе… Это он был предателем и сливал всю информацию. Джаред схватился за голову, вполуха слушая Тома. Тот что-то говорил о звонке Эмилии Рид, миллионном тираже и еще о чем-то, а Джаред не мог поверить в то, что он виноват даже в этом. Может, не зря его все ненавидят?  
– Так что удачи Джаред. Это место теперь мое, а ты оставайся в журнале, который сам к черту угробил! – Том подхватил коробку и вышел из кабинета, оставив Джареда одного.  
– Стой! – Джаред вовремя очнулся и выскочил вслед за Уэллингом. – Что ты наговорил Дженсену, что он отказался от фотографий?!  
– Ммм, точно не помню, но вроде бы то, что такой мелкий фотограф тебе не подходит и ты выбрал другое направление. Может, еще что-то, но уже не помню.  
И Уэллинг ушел, гордо подняв голову. Джаред словно прирос к месту. Все, над чем он трудился столько времени, в одночасье разрушено. Даже Дженсен отвернулся от него. Он пытался все исправить, а сделал только хуже. Оставаться в редакции не было сил. Джаред как во сне спустился и вышел на улицу. Медленно побрел по тротуару, но тут засигналил автобус и Джаред поднял на него глаза. На боку красного автобуса был плакат с фотографией, над которой они с Дженсеном трудились вместе. Джареду вспомнились все приятные и радостные моменты, которые только случились за это короткое время. Улыбки, касания и чувство легкости, которое не покидало Джареда рядом с Дженсеном. И сейчас он мог всего этого лишиться в одно мгновенье. Джаред понял, что не может так просто отпустить Дженсена, как бы больно ему ни было. Он окончательно пришел в себя и засвистел проезжающему мимо такси.

Похоже, дома Дженсена не оказалось. Он долго стучал в дверь, но ему никто не открыл. Тогда Джаред постучался к соседям. Милая старушка рассказала, что свадьба будет у родителей Дженсена, которые переехали в Даллас. Спешно поблагодарив женщину, Джаред помчался в аэропорт.  
– Дженсен! – увидев друга, Джаред заорал что было сил, надеясь перекричать галдеж очереди и привлечь его внимание. Дженсен уже вот-вот должен был пройти на посадку и Джаред мог потерять его навсегда, если не успеет все рассказать. Но Дженсен обернулся на его крик. Сначала на его лице проступило недоумение, сменившееся удивлением. Он посмотрел на очередь, после чего быстрым шагом направился к Джареду.  
– Дженсен… – прошептал Джаред, чувствуя, как от волнения его начинает слегка потряхивать. Как только Дженсен подошел к нему ближе, он выдавил слабую улыбку и тихо произнес «Привет».  
– Джей, привет, – Дженсен застыл на расстоянии шага от него, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и засунул руки в карманы джинсов, – что ты здесь делаешь?  
Говорить было сложно, намного сложнее, чем представлял Джаред по пути сюда. Но это было необходимо.  
– Дженсен, все, что тебе наговорил Том якобы от моего лица, это… это полная чушь! Тот, о ком он говорил… это совершенно другой человек, не я. Я бы никогда не сказал про тебя такого…  
Заметив печальную улыбку Дженсена, Джаред замолчал.  
– С тех пор, как в младшей школе я нашел у себя вместо конфеты личинку жука в фантике, наша дружба с Томом, как и мое доверие к нему, сразу же закончилась.  
– Дженс, – голос у Джареда охрип от волнения, но даже несмотря на это, он не собирался оставлять свой рассказ незаконченным. – Я не тот ужасный человек, кем, как оказалось, был все это время. Не знаю, почему я стал таким. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. И я очень верю, что если бы глубоко в своем сердце ты это знал, то сейчас бы мы улетали к твоим родителям вместе…  
Джаред позволил себе посмотреть Дженсену в глаза только после того, как сказал все это. Дженсен же, пока Джаред говорил, не сводил с него нечитаемого взгляда. И прежде, чем что-то сказать, провел по лицу ладонью, взъерошил свои короткие волосы, словно сбрасывая оцепенение, и глубоко вздохнул, будто готовясь прыгнуть в воду.  
– Джаред, глупо было бы врать сейчас. За то короткое время, что мы провели с тобой, я вновь почувствовал себя живым. Таким же, как когда-то ощущал себя рядом с тобой, в глубокой юности. Я уже и не думал, что снова способен на такие сильные, настоящие чувства. Но пойми, Джаред… время вспять уже не повернуть, мы уже не дети и это не игра, это реальность. Наши дороги давно разошлись и с тех пор пересеклись только несколько недель назад. Каждый сделал свой выбор… Каким бы он ни был, но это выбор каждого. И я выбрал Эндрю.  
Это было больно. Джаред хватанул ртом воздух, стараясь прийти в себя и не думать, что внутри сейчас вместо сердца – крошево из осколков, по которым, вдобавок, еще и потоптались. Ну, а что он хотел? Дженсен собирался жениться, а тут появился он… Если подумать, то Дженсен вообще не должен был с ним не то что видеться, помогать и прочее, но и даже разговаривать. Кем он был в этой жизни… Джаред сам виноват…  
– Пойми, Джаред, не всегда удается получить свою мечту, но можно найти что-то очень похожее…  
Джаред поднял взгляд на Дженсена, когда понял, что тот стоит перед ним молча. Было очень заметно, что и ему эти слова давались нелегко, Дженсен был бледный и постоянно кусал нижнюю губу. От теплой ладони, сжавшей его трясущиеся пальцы, Джаред вздрогнул, стараясь сдержать непрошенные слезы. Он, взрослый человек, стоит посреди многолюдного зала аэропорта. А это уже слишком. Джаред позволил себе только сильно зажмуриться и закусить до боли губу.  
– Не надо, Джаред, пожалуйста, – долетел до него словно через вату тихий голос Дженсена.  
– Все в порядке, – спустя мгновенье натянуто улыбнулся Джаред, – это от радости за тебя, Дженсен. Ты же мой лучший друг…  
После этого он оказался в крепких, надежных объятиях, чувствуя, как от неожиданности сердце начало стучать быстрее, и в нем разгорелась очень слабая искра надежды.  
Спустя мгновение Дженсен зашептал ему на ухо, отчего у Джареда по спине побежали мурашки:  
– Я побоялся тебе его снова вручать, но не отдать – не смог. Дома у твоих родителей ты найдешь Домик Мечты. Надеюсь, сейчас ты его не выкинешь из окна.  
Дженсен усмехнулся, но даже так ему не удалось скрыть затаенной обиды в голосе. Джареду стало не по себе. Стало очень стыдно, мерзко и противно одновременно. Как он мог такое сделать с подарком Дженсена?! Ведь Дженсен столько времени на него потратил, а он… может, он и правда не достоин быть рядом с Дженсеном…  
Джаред и не заметил, как одинокая скупая слезинка все же скатилась по щеке. Он так увяз в своих невеселых мыслях, что уже не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Сейчас для него существовал только Дженсен, которого он вот-вот потеряет.  
Прийти в себя Джареда заставило осторожное прикосновение: Дженсен большим пальцем стирал мокрую дорожку, оставленную слезинкой.  
– Мне пора, Джаред, – тихо прошептал Дженсен, – будь счастлив. – Он нежно коснулся губ Джареда легким поцелуем. – Прощай!  
До сих пор пребывая в ступоре от всего случившегося, Джаред выпустил его из объятий и молча наблюдал, как Дженсен быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, так ни разу и не обернувшись.  
Джаред до последнего верил и надеялся, что Дженсен останется, выберет его, но этого не случилось. Мечты рухнули, разлетелись вдребезги, что теперь и не собрать. Да и зачем? Зачем, если Дженсен уже не вернется, не будет рядом.  
Тринадцатилетний мальчишка, каким по-прежнему внутри оставался Джаред, готов был сейчас разреветься, как раньше, в детстве. Как Джареду удалось сдержать этот порыв, он не объяснил бы и сам.  
Он не помнил, как добрался до дома родителей. Джареда не покидало ощущение одиночества. Было так больно в груди, что хотелось выть. Как они раньше смеялись над легендами про две половинки… может, не зря Джаред сейчас чувствовал себя так, как будто у него отобрали что-то очень важное и это уже не вернуть на место.  
Возле почтового ящика он столкнулся с какой-то девушкой, которая оказалась почтальоном. Поднимая сумку, из которой торчали разные письма и пухлые пакеты, Джаред торопливо извинялся. Но неожиданно его прервал знакомый голос:  
– Джаред?! Сколько лет мы не виделись!  
Он в замешательстве посмотрел на девушку, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ее знает. Но она опередила:  
– Это же я, Сэнди! Ну, ты чего, не узнал меня?!  
Сэнди. Точно. Все такая же миниатюрная и хрупкая. Работает почтальоном, а не блещет на подиумах мира, как мечтала когда-то. Это по ней он когда-то сходил с ума, да так, что разрушил дружбу с Дженсеном. Джаред вымученно улыбнулся, вручая ей сумку.  
– Как ты? Как дела?  
– Спасибо, все отлично! – Джаред хотел поскорее оказаться один, сейчас было не очень подходящее время для расспросов. Да и о чем он с ней может поговорить? Даже в детстве, – это Джаред понял только сейчас, – их ничего не связывало, а сейчас, спустя столько лет – тем более.  
Он поскорее направился к входной двери, чувствуя, как спину прожигает тяжелый, злой, взгляд.  
Оказавшись в доме, Джаред быстро вбежал на второй этаж, направляясь в свою бывшую комнату в надежде найти там подарок Дженсена. Он не ошибся – домик стоял именно там. Спасибо родителям, что не унесли в чулан или гараж.  
Закрыв за собой дверь на замок, Джаред неловко устроился на полу, обнял домик и уткнулся носом куда-то в крышу, не обращая внимания на оставшиеся там блестки. Зажмурился и дал наконец выход эмоциям: по щекам покатились слезы. Джаред жмурился, кусал губы, еще крепче прижимая к себе подарок и отчаянно желая снова вернуться в тот, тринадцатый день рождения…

Раздался стук в дверь, который заставил Джареда вынырнуть из мыслей. От прядки волос, упавшей на лоб, было щекотно.  
– Джей?  
Неужели все это и … стоп. Дженсен? Это же голос Дженсена! Или Джареду просто мерещится? Но стук в дверь повторился.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста.  
Точно, Дженсен! Но как?! Ай, да какая разница! Джаред соскочил с кровати и замер на мгновенье. Кровать? Но… Он быстро окинул комнату взглядом и едва не рухнул на пол. Ноги от облегчения стали ватными. Его комната! Все получилось!  
– Джеееенс!!!  
С диким воплем он распахнул дверь и втащил внутрь уже развернувшегося, чтобы уйти, Дженсена. От непонимающего взгляда, которым тот его одарил, Джаред засмеялся и накинулся на него с поцелуями. Дженсен от неожиданности отступил назад и, зацепившись за что-то, рухнул на пол, утянув за собой и Джареда. Тот приземлился на него сверху и снова его поцеловал.  
– Где ты научился так целоваться? – спросил смущенный Дженсен, когда спустя пару минут они оторвались друг от друга.  
Джаред в ответ только шире заулыбался и вскочил на ноги, протягивая руку Дженсену.  
– Идем! Мы опаздываем!  
Дженсен принял помощь, поднялся, но руку Джареда из своей так и не выпустил. У него на щеках до сих пор был заметен румянец.  
Когда они выбегали из дома, на крыльце столкнулись с Уэллингом.  
– Я куртку забыл, – пробурчал он, пытаясь оттолкнуть их с дороги.  
Джаред не задумываясь вырвал у него результаты опытов, которые тот держал в руках, и ударил в челюсть.  
– Больше у тебя этот номер не пройдет! Отныне можешь сам быть и котлом, и горшком, придурок.  
И снова схватив опешившего Дженсена за руку, потащил его со двора.

Посмотрев на фотографии, стоявшие в рамочках на каминной полке, Джаред улыбнулся теплым и дорогим сердцу воспоминаниям. Он не мог отвести взгляда от одной фотографии, которую как-то умудрился сделать Дженсен, когда они целовались после решительного «Да!» у алтаря. Кажется, с помощью автоспуска. Джаред усмехнулся – он все равно плохо разбирался в тонкостях профессии фотографа, как бы Дженсен ему их не объяснял.  
– Эй… – шепнул ему на ухо Дженсен и прижал к себе, обнимая со спины, – ты чего завис?  
Джаред улыбнулся и извернулся в его объятиях, быстро чмокнув Дженсена в нос:  
– Просто… вспомнилось. Отвез Джасти?  
– Мэган была очень рада. Она так визжала, я думал, оглохну. Только кто из них радовался больше, сложно сказать, – засмеялся Дженсен, – Джасти поднял такой лай и облизал ей все щеки.   
Джаред смотрел в родные глаза и улыбался. Как только они с Дженсеном поженились и переехали в собственный дом, то завели собаку. Шоколадного лабрадора. И назвали Джасти. Это было единственным напоминанием о том странном, но таком правильном уроке, который выпал Джареду на тринадцатый день рождения. Благодаря этому Джаред очень изменился.   
– Мистер Эклз, мы на самолет не опоздаем? – усмехнулся Джаред, проводя носом по щеке Дженсена, с удовольствием отмечая, как у того учащается дыхание.  
– Если немедленно поедем в аэропорт, то нет, мистер Эклз, – с улыбкой на губах ответил Дженсен и поцеловал его.


End file.
